Dawn's and Platinum's Crazy Adventure
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Dawn Hikari is a Normal Fifteen year old girl who starts her Adventure but what happens when Paka and Uji mistake her For Platinum Berlitz? Follow Dawn, Lyra, Silver, Barry, Dia, Pearl, Platinum and Paul to see what happens. IS, SS, HS, Barry/OC Dia/OC On hold, or might be up for adoption. I don't fully know yet.
1. Turtwig Chimchar and Piplup!

_**My new story I was talking about, I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I wish I did. Now own with Dawn and Platinum's Crazy Adventures.**_

* * *

><p>"Dawn, Dawn, wake up, come on wake up wake up waaaaaaaaaake up!" a voice screamed at me, I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. "Dawn if you don't wake up right now I am going to fine you for ten million dollars." My best friend shouted from over my head.<p>

"Barry, it's too early for you to be hyper, please just go back home and back to bed!" I shouted and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"No way, do you know what today is? It is June sixteenth! Your fifteenth birthday, and you're getting your Pokemon today, personally I don't know why you didn't get it when you were ten but your mom said that you were still going to school and kept putting it off but not this year no ma'am!" I threw a pillow at my blond haired friend and got out of bed.

"Heeey is that a new PC?" Barry ran over to my computer and checked it out, "so cool, is this the new model? Dang Dawn you're so lucky to get this, I bet your dad sent your mom money from Kanto just for you to get this as a birthday present didn't he?"

I nodded and got my clothes and went to the bathroom to change, "yeah, we got it yesterday and I spent most of last night setting it up, I was going to play with it today but I can't since you're here." I replied from the bathroom and looked at all the outfits that I had picked out for today.

"Hey Barry help me out what outfit should I wear?" I held up a number of outfits, there was a green suit, a Chinese Dress a Lolita outfit and a Cyberpunk outfit along with a black and pink dress.

"Umm… I would have to say the last dress," he pointed to the black and pink dress. "Besides why do you need to know what Outfit to wear?"

"Because, I need to look good for when I start, and I needed an outfit I will stay with for the rest of my turn traveling around Sinnoh, I am going to do a different outfit for each region." I said proudly as I closed the door and changed.

"Have you decided on what you are going to be doing? Contests or Gyms, because if you do gyms them we are rivals!" he laughed at the end and I'm sure he was doing a funny pose.

"I was planning on doing contests, but I was thinking about doing both contests AND gym battles. Wouldn't that be cool?" I asked as I tied my hair into their clips and placed my beanie on my head, next I added my white socks and my pink go, go boots and the last touch my pink scarf went around my neck.

"Alright come on come on come on let's go to Professor Rowans, meet me at my house I'll be there waiting don't take too long!" and with that he was gone.

I rolled my eyes and packed my pajamas and an extra change of clothes along with some other stuff I will need while I'm gone. I ran down stairs and placed my bag on the couch and went to eat breakfast.

"Barry just left, I asked him if he wanted to stay and get something to eat. He is so hyper how can you handle him?" Mom asked rubbing her head as she placed her homemade pancakes in front of me.

"Well we have been playing with each other since we were little!" I took a bite of the pancakes and I realized how much I will miss her pancakes, "mom I am going to miss your cooking while I'm gone, but I promise I will come back whenever I can just to get some of these tasty pancakes and some more home cooking!" I told her with a smile.

Mom giggled and gave me a smile, "you better hurry or Barry is going to leave without you." I nodded and finished my food and chugged down my orange juice before grabbing my bag and ran out the door and all the way to Barry's house.

He had to live close to the entrance of town didn't he? Oh well, I knocked on the door and went in, "good morning Dawn and happy birthday." Barry's mom said as I set my bag on an empty chair.

"Good morning and thank you ma'am, is Barry home?" I asked, his mom nodded and said he was in his room.

I nodded and went up and knocked on the door, Barry opened and tapped his foot on the door, "Dawn you are LATE! I don't like waiting forever!" I nodded and rubbed my head.

"Sorry Barry I had to eat breakfast before I could leave, anyways come on let's go." I said and left, Barry ran ahead of me, I rolled my eyes grabbed my bag and followed after him.

Arceus does he ever slow down? I thought to myself as I got to the exit of town. He was waiting and looked annoyed with having to wait for me. "Didn't you mom give you the running shoes?" He asked as I got to him, I shook my head and frowned.

"No, just let's go!" I said and started to walk, it wasn't a long walk from Twinleaf Town to Sandgem Town, we talked about what Pokemon we were going to get, I couldn't pick, I wanted to choose all three but I can't do that.

"I'm going to choose Chimchar, Ooo or maybe even Piplup. No Turtwig all the way… no I want Piplup AHHH it's so hard to pick, so you can pick first Dawn!" Barry said as he made a motion of pulling his hair out.

"What if I don't know what Pokemon I want huh?" I asked sounding kind of annoyed by him.

"Cause you seem like you would know what to do! You're a lot calmer then I am and it helps you to think better than me!" he exclaimed, I nodded and walked on.

We got to Sandgem town after a while and saw a boy around our age with purple hair looking at a map, he had a blank face and Barry just ran over to him.

"Hi I'm Barry what's your name?" he asked with excitement in his voice. The boy looked at Barry with an even more blank face then before.

"Paul, I'm looking for the Professors lab to do you where it is?" He asked, I walked up and looked at him more, he was wearing cargo pants a dark green turtle neck shirt, a blue and black jacket and matching blue sneakers.

"Are you getting your starter Pokemon today?" Barry asked excited, Paul nodded and Barry jumped with joy.

"No way, no way, no way! So are we, do you know what Pokemon you are going to get? I'm having a hard time to pick from Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup!" Barry exclaimed jumping everywhere, "well what are you two waiting for let's go!"

I sweat-dropped as Barry took off running in the opposite direction then we need to go. "Barry you're going the wrong way!" I shouted, he stopped in midair and did a sharp turn and came back to us.

"Oops, sorry I got too excited." Paul and I both sweat-dropped and rolled our eyes and headed the right way with Barry ahead of us.

"Your boyfriend is to hyper." Paul said to me, I sent him a glare.

"Barry is _NOT _my boyfriend, he is my best friend." I informed him and walked to the lab; Barry was tapping his foot on the floor and glaring at us.

"You two are too slow don't you want a Pokemon or what?" Barry asked as we got to him, he knocked on the door and a woman opened it, she was wearing a long black dress and a lab coat over it. Her long green hair was tied into a low pony tail with her bangs sticking out of her hat.

"Ah you three must be the new kids who are coming to get your first Pokemon, Professor Rowan isn't here at the moment, you are welcome to come in and wait for him. She told us, we nodded and followed her inside.

Barry and I sat down on the couch while Paul sat in a chair, "Don't we go to school together?" I asked eyeing Paul, he looked at me with a blank face.

"I think I would remember you if we did… what's your name again?" he didn't sound like he cared if I told him or not.

"My name is Dawn, and I think we did have a few classes together, like Science, History and Computers!" I exclaimed finally remembering him.

"I don't remember you in any of those classes, sorry." He looked at the door as the woman from before walked in with some tea.

"Here's some tea, hope you like it, if you need anything my name is Mitsumi and I'll be in the lab." We nodded and watched her leave.

Barry couldn't stay still for a moment after Mitsumi left the room he waited a second before jumping up and walking around, "Professor Rowan should hurry up! I'm so excited I can't stay still… okay I was never about to stay in one place for more than a second but still!" He exclaimed as he walked around.

"He can take as long as he needs to," Paul said in a calm voice, I nodded and sipped at the tea. It was tasty.

"Hello kids, my name is Professor Rowan and this is my partner Professor Berlitz, you three are here for your Pokemon am I correct?" he asked, we nodded and I swear Professor Berlitz was staring at me funny. "Alright, well then follow me if you will." He led us to a different room and walked over to three Pokeballs.

"Alright there are three of you and Three Pokemon, please choose wisely." Professor Berlitz said as he picked up two of the Pokeballs and let them out while Professor Rowan let out the other one.

"First there is the grass turtle Pokemon Turtwig. Second the Fire Monkey Chimchar. Third there is the Water Penguin Piplup. Pick which one you want." Professor Rowan said as he looked at the three of us.

"It's Dawn's birthday she should get to choose first!" Barry said Paul seemed to respect that so he let me pick first, I smiled and looked at the three of them, I looked all three of them over before picking Piplup.

"I chose Piplup!" I exclaimed as I picked Piplup up and hugged him to my chest with a smile.

Paul and Barry nodded and said at the same time, "I chose Turtwig!" they sent each other a glare and the poor Turtwig went to hide behind me the best he could.

I sweat-dropped and the professors just laughed. "How about you guys do a coin flip? Heads Paul gets Turtwig and tails Barry does." I said they agreed and Paul took out a coin, showed both sides to prove it wasn't a fake coin and tossed it in the air and looked down at it.

"Heads I win." Paul said as he took Turtwig's Pokeball and bowed. "Thank you," he said and looked at Turtwig.

"Alright, come on Chimchar, we are going to travel together to become the Champion of Sinnoh!" Barry exclaimed pumping his first in the air. Chimchar jumped up and cheered with Barry.

"Well, first I would like to ask all three of you a question." Professor Rowan asked, we looked at him and nodded. "I want to know if you three will fill out these Pokedex for me." Barry and I nodded with smiles, Paul just let out a grunt as an agreement.

"Thank you, here you three go." He handed Barry an Orange Pokedex, Paul a black Pokedex and he handed me a pink one. "There are many Pokemon in the world, have fun on your adventure and remember to catch as many Pokemon as you can." He waved as we left.

"Alright Dawn I challenge you to a battle!" Barry screamed not soon after we got outside, I just stared at him with a blank face.

"Right here?" I asked looking at the area we were in; he nodded with excitement in his orange eyes.

"Come on it will be totally awesome! Our FIRST Pokemon battle you know you want to!" he said.

I looked down at Piplup who was in my arms, he gave a nod, I let out a sigh, and "can we at least go to a battle field?" I asked, Barry nodded and we went to a battle field.

"Hey Paul, I want to challenge you next once I beat Dawn!" Barry said pointing to Paul, he shrugged and agreed, we went to the field and I set Piplup down.

"Alright Chimchar let's get going!" Barry said throwing his Pokeball and letting Chimchar out, "Ladies first!" he said with a smile, I nodded.

"Alright Piplup use Growl," I ordered, Piplup chirped and Barry just gave me a confused look. I just smiled, "well are you going to attack or wha?" I asked waiting.

"Alright Chimchar use Scratch!" He ordered, Chimchar charged at Piplup his claws ready to scratch.

"Dodge and use another growl." I ordered, Piplup jumped out of the way and chirped again.

"Ah come on Dawn just attack already!" Barry complained, "Chimchar use Scratch again!"

"Alright since he asked for it use Pound Piplup!" I ordered, Piplup attacked Chimchar and sent him flying, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. "Use another Growl!" I ordered.

Barry finally caught on to what I was doing, "alright Chimchar use Leer!" Barry ordered; Chimchar did what Barry ordered.

"Alright Piplup finish Chimchar off with another Pound!" I snapping my fingers, Piplup charged at Chimchar and pounded it making me and Piplup the winners. I jumped with joy as I scooped Piplup up. "Good job Piplup!" I said hugging him.

Barry let out a sigh as he returned Chimchar, "Sorry Paul, I have to heal Chimchar before we can battle." Paul just shrugged and looked down at Turtwig.

"Maybe another time, I'm going to go now." He said and left with a small wave his Turtwig following close behind.

"Well Dawn, let's go rest up our Pokemon and call your mom to tell her you're doing alright." I nodded and we walked to the Pokemon center, I called mom and told her about everything that happened, she smiled and told me to have fun while I'm away. I agreed and hung up.

"So Barry are you going to go on ahead or do you want to travel together?" I asked walking over to him.

"I'm going to travel alone if you don't mind; I mean rivals can't travel together now can we?" I nodded with agreement.

"Excuse me miss?" I looked to see a man in a suit "Is your name by any chance Dawn?" I nodded and he smiled. "This is for you, it was sent by your mother." He handed me a box and I took it.

"Thank you sir," I said with a smile he nodded and left, I opened the box and pulled out the Boots, I smiled and took my shoes off and put the new ones in the box and place it in my bag. "It seems my mom got them for my birthday just forgot to give them." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Barry asked; I nodded with a smile, "Well I see Chansey has Chimchar and Piplup, this is where I have to say goodbye until next time Dawn." Barry said and took off running; I giggled and picked Piplup up.

"So Piplup are you ready to travel around Sinnoh with me?" I asked with a smile, Piplup nodded and chirped from my arms. "Alright let's go!" I cheered and took off down the first route to our adventure.

^~^~^~^Platinum's POV^~^~^~^

"Dia, no Diamond we are going the wrong way I just know it!" Pearl shouted from where he was leading the way. He looked at the map then at the signs, we were on our way to Veilstone City at the moment to challenge the Gym leader there plus to get across to Mt. Coronet and Diamond had gotten us lost.

"The way to Veilstone city is this way not that way!" Pearl pointed towards the right while Diamond pointed to the left. I let out a sigh and waited for a while, until we decided to go right.

I read my book with Prinplup walking beside me. Chimler beside Pearl and Tur beside Diamond, "Hey Missy what are you reading?" Diamond asked walking next to me; I looked at him then at the book.

"It's a book about Sinnoh's History," I told him, he nodded and went to talk with Pearl. Ponyta followed them as I went back to reading. They are sure to tell me when we get there.

^~^~^~^Dawn's POV^~^~^~^

"Aww your Pichu is so cute!" I said as I looked down at this cute little Pichu that had spiky ears, its trainer smiled as I petted it, Pichu chirped and snuggled into my hand then climbed up her trainers arms.

"Why thank you, hey do you mind pointing us to Professor Rowan's lab?" she asked with a smile, I nodded.

"Actually, I was going to head back to my house and his lab is actually on the way I'll take you." I said with a smile, the boy who was with her nodded his head and I just stared at his hair.

He noticed and let out a groan, "really even people from other regions stare at me! No I am not Cutting my hair OR dying." He said to the girl, she giggled and nodded.

"Alright Silver have it your way, let's just go, I want to get a starter Pokemon from this region, I think I'm going to get a cute Piplup like you Dane." She giggled and skipped ahead of me Silver just rolled his eyes.

"Lyra get back here," he called to her them mumbled "stupid girl doesn't even know where she is going… why did I decide to come with her again… oh right she said there were Pokemon I haven't seen before didn't she Sneasel?"

"Sneasel, Sne, sel" His cute Sneasel said from his shoulder. Lyra waited for us and she reminded me of Barry… but less hyper and a lot more feminine.

"Well come on Silver your so slow!" she said with a bored tone to her voice.

"So Dane how long have you been a trainer, I wanna know do you have any badges or even those Contests I heard my mom talk about before." Lyra asked walking to my side.

"Um… Today is my first day of being a trainer… I didn't really start when I was ten because of school, but my friend Barry snapped after waiting so long for me he made me start now." I rubbed the back of my head and Piplup chirped from my arms.

He then climbed onto my back then my head; I giggled and stopped at the Lab right as Professor Rowan and Berlitz walking out. "Professor Rowan, Professor Berlitz," I called them, they looked over and smiled.

"Well Dawn I thought you would be in the next town by now." Professor Rowan said as he walked over, I rubbed the back of my head and blushed.

"Well I was going to then I saw this cute Pichu!" I explained pointing to Lyra's Pichu, Professor Rowan looked at Pichu and smiled.

"Ah, I see. Well what can I help you two young trainers with… wait you aren't Lyra and Silver are you?" he asked, they nodded and he chuckled, "well I was expecting you sometime soon but please follow me inside Professor Berlitz here has the Pokemon for you."

Lyra smiled and skipped in, Silver rolled his eyes and looked at me, "thank you for taking us here."

"No problem, hey if maybe we will meet again in Jubilife City." I said with a smile, "but for now Piplup and I need to do some training and catch some Pokemon!" I added and waved as they went inside and I walked down the street.

"I hope to see them again don't you Piplup?" I asked my water penguin, he nodded and stared off ahead of us to our way to Jubilife City!

* * *

><p><em><strong>How did you like it? I'm kind of hoping to do a twist on the Anime and game with this, I wasn't planning on adding Silver and Lyra but I didn't really want Ash and Brock to be in it because I'm tired of Ash really Brock is still okay. I wanted to do this but I didn't start to right it until I started to play Pokemon: Platinum Version because I got it the other day and just had to!<strong>_

_**Anyways, I know some of you might be mad about Barry getting a Chimchar BUT Barry is the game version and since Dawn got Piplup, Paul got Turtwig and Barry got Chimchar, at least two of them are the same right? Anyways Barry will get the Pokemon he has in the game, since it's close to the same in the Anime. **_

_**I hope to have Lyra and Silver travel with Dawn since I can't see her traveling alone. Story will be told in Dawn's and Platinum's POV BUT Mainly Dawn's since I'm not too good with Platinum. **_

_**Hope you guys liked it, Please R&R until next time**_

_**~ninetailsgirl94**_


	2. Looker and Reggie

_**Chapter two, **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I wish I did. Now own with the story!**_

* * *

><p>I think we are lost…. Ugh I knew this was a bad thing, now I was in the middle of Route 202. I found a bunch of Bidoof's and Starly, but once I caught one of each the others didn't really matter besides some training.<p>

"Shinx," My head popped up and looked around at the sound but where was it coming from?

"Pip, Piplup, Piplup!" Piplup said pointing to a bush, I went to it and found the Shinx standing there eating a berry.

"Thanks Piplup, now let's challenge it to a battle!" I said, Piplup hopped out and looked at the Shinx, it looked back at Piplup and they nodded to each other getting ready to fight.

"Alright Piplup use Pound," I ordered, Piplup pounded Shinx on the head and it wobbled back a little. It then used Leer on Piplup to lower its defense alright two can play that game, "Piplup use Growl!" I ordered and Piplup chirped lowering its defense.

It went on like that for a while until I ordered a pound, and the Shinx used Tackle. They both managed to hit each other but Shinx fainted and I threw a Pokeball at it, it shook once… twice…and on the last shack it stopped! I smiled and picked the Pokeball up and scanned it.

Let's see, it's a male, level five and knows Leer and Tackle, alright with some training he should be able to fight some real battles! "Nicely done Dane," my eyebrow twitched when I heard that name, I turned around and glared at Lyra.

"The name is Dawn, not Dane DAWN!" I shouted at the end and walked over to them, Silver had a Turtwig on his head while Lyra had a Piplup standing next to her with a proud look on its face.

My Piplup walked over and started to talk with them, Turtwig jumped off of Silver's head and joined in. "So Dane how many Pokemon have you caught?" Lyra asked with a smile, Silver ignored us and just watched the Pokemon, his Sneasel and Lyra's Pichu joined in and chatted away.

"Oh, well I caught three," I said with a smile on my face as I let them out, there was Bidoof, Starly, and my newly caught Shinx. "What about you two?" I asked looking at them.

"Well after I got Derya here Silver got Turtwig and we had a battle, which I won." She giggled and got a glare from Silver. "We walked through the route and I caught a Kricketot and a Starly as well." Lyra giggled as she let out her two new Pokemon.

"Silver caught a Shinx but that was it, he already has a Murkrow, Sneasel from Johto and his Turtwig." She added looking over at Silver; he wasn't looking at us at the moment he was too busy watching the Pokemon play.

"Tur" his Turtwig said as he hopped around playing with Piplup and Derya, "TWIG!" he jumped up when Derya accidently tripped and fell on him.

"Piplup! Lup pip Piplup!" she said trying to calm Turtwig down but instead it tackled her.

"Alright, alright calm down," Silver Picked Turtwig up and let out a sigh. "I'm going to the next town, see you girls later," and with that he left.

"Hey Silver wait for us!" Lyra said returning her Pokemon and followed; I did the same and followed. It didn't take long until we caught up to him; he looked at us and grunted looking ahead.

There were three trainers on the way so we each battled one. Lyra went first so she battled a Lass named Natalie. Then I battled a Youngster named Tristan. Silver battled the last trainer Youngster Logan, They each had one Pokemon, a Bidoof for Natalie, Starly for Tristan, and last there was a Burmy that I have decoded to catch one!

"Look there's the town!" Lyra said with a smile, her Pichu smiled with her and hopped off her shoulder running ahead of us. Silver chuckled and followed after her.

"So this is Jubilife City? It's so modernized, I nodded and took out the Map Barry's mom had given the both of us yesterday.

"Ooo the Poketch Company is here!" I said and looked down at Piplup, "Come on Piplup let's go get a Poketch!" We started to talk and I froze, looking at the map again. "Now… where is it again?" I asked looking at the map.

"What's a Poketch?" Lyra asked walking over to me, I just stared at her and pulled out a Magazine.

"It's like a watch that has Personal tools manufactured by the Poketch Company, for trainers. It's like a navigational successor to the Pokegear or Pokenav. It has a Digital Watch, Calculator, Pedometer, A Pokemon List, a coin flip and much more!" I read from the Magazine and showed them.

"Cool I'm going to get one, how about you Silver?" Lyra asked looking at our red haired friend. He shrugged and nodded.

We walked along the sidewalk and stopped when a strange man kept running back and forth between two light pols on both sides on the street. We shared a glance and decided to walk up to him.

"Um excuse me…" I started but was cut off.

"WHAAAT? ...How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?" He asked looking at us, I noticed that Silver tensed up and didn't attempt to make eye contact with him.

"Huh? What? Are you kidding? We were just making small talk..." Lyra said looking at him.

"...Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name... Ah, no. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying, "Don't be a thief!" familiar to you?"

We looked at each other and Lyra looked at him. "Yes?" she asked rather than answering.

"Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Unfortunately, there are apparently those who do not heed those words." He said standing tall, Silver looked down and I gave him a confused look.

"In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion." Looker said looking straight at Lyra and I kind of ignoring Silver and I think he was glad about that.

"Incidentally, you are Trainers, yes?" Looker asked us, we nodded and he smiled. "Perhaps you can make use of this?" he handed each of a blue device thingy. "That Vs. Recorder, it is a nifty device for recording a match. I obtained it because it is quite popular these days." He explained seeing the confused looks on our faces.

"But myself, I do not do Pokémon battling very often. It will be in better hands with you. Also, I have a request." He stopped talking and gave us all a serious look. "If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. ...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!" he finished and said goodbye before running off.

"Well, now that was weird, her let's check out that Poketch company now and get some!" Lyra quickly said as I opened my mouth to ask Silver what was wrong. Silver quickly agreed with Lyra and they walked ahead to the Poketch building with me following close behind.

^~^~^~Platinum's POV^~^~^~^

"Veilstone City, finally if it wasn't for all those trainers who wanted to battle and Dia no Diamond getting us lost we would have never gotten here before it got dark!" Pearl said as he held his arms in the air and stretched.

"Yes well let's get a hotel we will be staying here tonight since it is already getting late." I said jumping down from Ponyta's back and walked to a Hotel.

Diamond and Pearl followed after me and looked around. "I have a better idea, let's go to the Pokemon center and heal out Pokemon before we do anything else." Pearl said walking ahead of us, I shrugged and followed anyways. My Pokemon are tired from the battles, it will be nice to heal them.

"Bye Nurse Joy have a good day!" A boy with long Purple hair said as he left the center, he stopped and looked at us and smiled, "Well hello there are you travelers?" He asked us, Pearl looked at him oddly and nodded.

"Yeah, we just got here, the names Pearl, this is Diamond and Missy." He said pointing at all of us.

"Nice to meet you Diamond, Pearl and Missy, my name is Reggie and I'm the Pokemon Breeder of this town, if you never want to leave them with me, I train my younger brothers Pokemon all the time." Reggie said with a smile.

I returned the smile, "You're a Breeder, that's wonderful. I read about that trainer class before, I would be glad to leave my Pokemon with you whenever I need training done." I replied, Reggie smiled and waved as he left.

"Missy I don't know there is something strange about that guy he makes my skin crawl!" Pearl said walking over to me, I just shrugged.

"He seemed alright to me, and besides he was very nice nothing to worry about right?" I asked looking at my body guard. "But if you think he is a bad person then I will stay away from him, now I will go get our rooms, please take my Pokemon to Nurse Joy for me." I said handing them my Pokemon.

They nodded and went inside while I went to the hotel, I ordered two rooms, one for me the other for Diamond and Pearl. "Will that be cash or credit miss?" The Clerk asked.

"Just put it under the Berlitz please." I said, he nodded and typed some stuff before handing me two keys. I took them and thanked him and went to the boys.

"Hey Missy Nurse Joy just finished up healing our Pokemon, here you go." Diamond said handing me my Pokemon.

"Thank you," I took my Pokemon and handed him the room key, he smiled and we went to the hotel, I'll train some more for the gym leader tomorrow. But for now it's time to get some rest.

We got some Dinner, I watched Diamond and Pearl practice and giggled a few times, and Pearl looked at me and gave me a look. "Did you just giggle?" I shook my head and took a bite of my food; I was having vegetable soup with Grilled cheese.

Diamond was having Split pea Soup, and Pearl was eating Chicken noodle soup. "Anyways, when I called my mom back in Twinleaf town she told me Barry and Dawn finally set out for an Adventure! It's about time isn't it Dia?" Pearl said as he ate a few noodles.

"Who are Dawn and Barry?" I asked kind of curious to who these new people are.

"Oh, Dawn is Diamonds younger sister and Barry is my younger brother, Dawn didn't want to go on an adventure at the age of ten so she waited and Barry said he would wait with her so she could be his rival. They started today… wait isn't today Dawn's birthday?' Pearl asked looking at Dia, he spit out his soda and took off for the closest phone mumbling something over and over again under his breath.

"He forgot his own sisters birthday… what a shame… wait did Barry's birthday past… oh shoot don't tell me I forgot… oh wait I told him happy birthday last month, okay I'm good." Pearl laughed at himself and I giggled. He sent me another look and I looked away.

Diamond came back a little later and let out a breath he looked like he has been holding. "Alright, mom told me she just got to Jubilife City and so I asked Nurse Joy to tell her to call us when she gets to the Pokemon center." He informed us; we nodded and went back eating.

When we finished the guys were full, they had gotten seconds and a lot of seconds for Diamond. They were both rubbing their stomachs, but I was cleaning my lips from any food.

Nurse Joy walked over to us and smiled, "Diamond, you have a call from someone in Jubilife City." Diamond nodded and we followed her to the phones.

^~^~^~Dawn's POV^~^~^~^

"Excuse me are you Dawn?" Nurse Joy asked as soon as we walked in, I nodded and asked why. "A young man by the name of Diamond called from Veilstone city, he wanted you to call him back." My eyes lit up and I agreed.

"Phone three," I nodded and went to the phone, Silver and Lyra followed confused.

"Who's Diamond? Your Boyfriend?" Lyra asked with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and replied "no, he is my older brother." I replied sticking my tongue out at her. She made an "O" face and stayed silent, Silver chuckled and made fun of her, she sent him a glare and ignored him. I rolled my eyes and called Veilstone.

"Hello this is Nurse Joy from Veilstone city how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as soon as she came onto the screen.

"Um Nurse Joy is there a person named Diamond there? Nurse Joy told me he wanted me to call him back." I explained, she nodded and put me on hold as she went to get him.

"Hey Dee-Dee what's up?" Pearl asked over Diamonds shoulder when they got there. I sent him a glare.

"Don't call me Dee-Dee Pearl its not funny!" I shouted and then smiled at Diamond. "Hi Diamond what's up?" I asked he smiled and had crumbs of his Rice snack all over his face like he always does.

"Hey sis, just wanted to see how your adventure is going and to tell you happy birthday… which I didn't forget." He sent Pearl a glare when he was about to say something.

"When did you guys get to Veilstone? I thought you were going to come here and then you never came back." I asked confused.

"Oh well you see we won something from that comedy act we went to and it's one trip around Sinnoh to Mt. Coronet and you will NEVER guess the amount of money it is!" Diamond said as he took out a piece of Paper and held it up to the screen so we could read it.

_Destination: The Peak of Mt. Coronet_

_Departure Date: 4/22, 5:00 p.m._

_Rendezvous Point: Jubilife Condominiums_

_Mission: Bodyguards_

_Compensation: 10,000,000_

I just stared at it with a shocked look… $10,000,000 just to go to Mt. Coronet… as bodyguards? "Wait… it sounds more like a mission then a prize… and it even says Mission! What have you two idiots gotten yourselves into?" I asked sounding annoyed, I mean c'mon I know those two has their smart moments but can't they tell this isn't a prize?

"Yea, I know where you see that sis BUT our Tour guide is very smart and we have already been to half the places," Diamond said, I stared at him with a blank face.

"Tour guide? I thought you guys were bodyguards." Silver said with a blank voice. Diamond and Pearl looked at Silver with a confused look.

"Who are you and what are you doing with MY sister." Diamond glared at Silver but he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm traveling with her… and I don't see her in any way like that… also my name is Silver… the marshmallow head over here is Lyra." Silver introduced them and Diamond nodded eyeing him.

"Alright well, I heard there's going to be a contest in Jubilife city are you going to enter Dawn?" Pearl asked pushing Diamond out of the way. I shrugged and thought about it.

"Not sure, I might!" I said with a smile… then I realized I didn't have an outfit for it. "But I don't have a dress for the Contest!" I said with a frown, Piplup looked at me confused as did Lyra and Silver.

"Why do you need a dress for the contest?" Lyra asked, "I thought you just wear your normal clothes." I shook my head.

"The contests here are Super Contests, you dress up for them." I explained and started to think of an outfit I could wear if I enter.

"Yeah, Well I'm sure you will find something, when we were in Hearthome Missy bought all of us outfits to wear to a Normal rank Super contest even though she was the only one who entered." Pearl groaned Diamond didn't look to happy either.

"She made Pearl wear a suit… and I don't even want to describe my outfit…" Diamond looked depressed at that thought, I giggled and then looked at them confused.

"Who's Missy?" I asked confused. Silver and Lyra wanted to know as well.

"She's our Tour guide, she's kind of weird but she is a good trainer, she can be kind of an airhead sometimes… like you." Pearl laughed while I glared.

"Alright good bye Pearl, see you later Diamond." I said and hung up, "I'm going to go to the shop and see if they have anything for me to wear in the contest and train!" I said and waved as I left. Silver grunted while Lyra waved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DERYA: Turkish unisex form of Persian Darya, meaning "ocean."<strong>_

_**For Platinum's food, It's actually really good, my mom used to make it all the time when I was little :D. Also I couldn't think of anything else for them to eat besides soup… don't be mad please…?**_

_**Hope you guys liked it, Please R&R until next time**_

_**~ninetailsgirl94**_


	3. Paka, Uji and Zoey

Ugh I couldn't find a dress! None that I saw stuck out to me! They were all too boring, well at least the Contest is in a few days so I can practice moves for it and maybe even find a dress by then, I looked down at Piplup and smiled. "Let's go practice for the Contest at least." I said and left the store, I saw a boy and his Pikachu, an Aipom and another but older teen or adult, he looked to be around eighteen, maybe older.

I watched them as they trained, I couldn't help but walk over and ask, "Hi. Are you a Coordinator or a trainer?" I felt my cheeks head up as they looked at me with my straight forwardness.

The older teen got down on one knee and took my hand, "No my dear I am a Pokemon Breeder, my name is Brock but I will be anything you want me to be if you agree to go on a date with me… Maybe not!" he said and fell over his butt in the air and a Crogunk pulled him away. I had a confused look on my face as I watched it pull him away.

"Hey Dane what's going on?" Lyra asked as she walked up with Silver, I sent her a glare.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" I screamed as loud as I could and went to tackle her. Silver held me back though and just yawned and looked at the other boy and let go.

"Red?" he asked, the boy gave him a confused look and frowned.

"No, my name is Ash, Ash Ketchum, Red is my older brother." Ash said, Silver nodded and looked at Lyra and me, I bet he was shocked to see that I didn't kill Lyra yet. "How do you know my brother he usually keeps to himself now and stays on top of Mt. Silver." he added and looked at Silver.

"He is a friend of my sisters," Silver said and both Lyra and I gave him a puzzled look. Ash made an "O" face but smiled and looked down at his Pikachu and Aipom.

"Oh and to answer your question Dawn, I'm a Pokemon trainer." Ash said, I smiled and said so was I along with Silver and Lyra.

"Where is that Brock guy?" I asked, Silver froze yet again and looked over as Brock walked up.

"Brock from Pewter city gym? I battled his Brother Forrest and he told me about Brock!" Lyra said. The guy walked up and was kneeling and holding Lyra's hand this time… but he got a death glare from Silver and backed away from Lyra before his Crogunk could do anything.

"Hey aren't you Silver from Viridian City?" Silver looked at him and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Green actually told me about you not long after I got home from the Hoenn region." Silver grunted and let out his Turtwig and walked off with Turtwig running after him.

Lyra giggled and looked at me, "Found a dress for the contest? I frowned and shook my head, "Well don't worry you will find one soon enough I'm sure of it birthday girl!" she slapped my back and ran off after Silver her giant Meganium following after her.

"Nice group of friends." Ash said, I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's weird we are friends and we are also each other's rivals… Wow I sure do have a lot of rivals and I haven't even completely started my Journey yet…" I said and rubbed the back of my head, for some reason I feel I am going to get five more rivals sometime soon.

"Well I have to go train, see you guys later maybe!" I called and ran off to train with Piplup; we practiced with Bubble, Pound and Growl since they were the only moves he knew. If we knew Peck then I could get a good combo with that and bubble. But we are only level eight.

I let my other three Pokemon out, Starly chirped and landed on my shoulder and snuggled into my cheek, she was a keeper no matter what and my source of flying type Pokemon for latter on when they are up! Bidoof I could leave with mom, she will be glad to watch it and I believe I am going to keep Shinx with me for now.

"Hey Dawn!" I turned around when I heard a voice I remember, I smiled as my old Child hood friend ran over to me… more like bulldozing me! He couldn't stop himself in time and ran me over! "Heh sorry Dawn, I couldn't stop." He said as he looked down at me, I blushed as I looked up at him. If Diamond was here he would have killed Barry for being over me holding him up.

"Hey Dawn I didn't know you had a boyfriend, don't you two think you should be in a room if you're going to do anything Naughty~" Lyra sung as she walked up, Silver had an annoyed look and looked away.

Barry looked at Lyra and Silver and noticed their Starter Pokemon. "Hey your trainers how cool we should battle!" Barry jumped up not even bothering to offer me a hand since he tripped the both of us.

Silver smirked and took out a Pokeball. "Fine with me," Silver replied taking Barry up on his challenge.

"Alright two on two," Silver nodded and let out Murkrow, while Barry let out a Starly.

"Alright Murkrow Pursuit," Silver ordered with a smirk.

"Dodge Starly and use Quick Attack!" The Starly managed to dodged and used Quick Attack but barley did anything.

"Pursuit," Silver ordered again, I looked over at Lyra.

"Murkrow isn't really a fighter which is why he brought it with him, he wants to train his Murkrow more, don't get me wrong his Murkrow is strong but it usually loses every time it is called to battle. It's amazing how it knows a few good moves but he is mainly Silver's means to fly." Lyra explained to me.

I nodded and watched the battle. "Faint Attack," Silver ordered, I looked at Lyra.

"Faint Attack is a level thirty-five move so how?" Lyra giggled.

"Like I said he's strong just not a fighter… funny his Characteristic is "Likes to fight." Lyra giggled and watched as Starly fell to the ground and passed out.

"Starly oh no, you did good but for now get some rest!" Barry returned Starly and sent out his cutie Chimchar that Piplup was able to beat.

"Alright red head Chimchar and I are going to win this one!" Barry exclaimed.

A vain in Silver's head popped and glared at Barry, "my name is Silver not Red head and I will like to see you beat my Sneasel!" And as he said it Sneasel got ready to battle.

"Alright Chimchar use Leer!" Barry ordered.

"Sneasel faint Attack." Silver ordered, Sneasel stared at Chimchar and when it flinched Sneasel attacked forming an X with its claws and scratches at Chimchar sending it back and making it a one-hit K.O.

Barry stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face as he returned Chimchar, "Why haven't you evolved that Sneasel yet? It would make an awesome Weavile!" Silver looked down at Sneasel who hopped onto Silver's shoulder and snuggled into him.

"I'm thinking about it, but for now you should go heal your Pokemon." Silver smirked as he walked over to me and Lyra.

"Nice showing off." Lyra giggled, Silver made a fake shocked face.

"What me? Showing off? Who would I be showing off to?" He asked with a smirk as Lyra sent him a glare and stepped on his foot and walked away. He held in a yelp and followed after her.

Barry and I followed them to the Pokemon center and Barry handed Nurse Joy his Pokemon so she could heal them.

"I talked with Pearl and Diamond earlier; they are in Veilstone city right now." I told him, he nodded and waited for his Pokemon, "So after they are healed up I'm heading to Oreburgh City next, I hope to see you there Dawn! Don't make me wait or I'll fine you ten million Dollars!" Barry screamed pointing at me, everyone looked at us and I blushed.

"Um… alright…?" it was more of a question then an answer as Chansey handed him his Pokemon and he took off towards the doors and left after saying thanks to Joy and Chansey.

"You have one hyper Boyfriend." Brock said; my face heated up with both anger and embarrassment.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I screamed at him, he chuckled and held up his arms.

"Well then would you mind if I'm your Boyfriend?" he asked leaning closer.

"Sneasel use Icy Wind on this idiot." I heard Silver say as he walked over with Lyra and Ash, they laughed when Sneasel froze Brock.

"Maybe some other time then." He managed to say as his Crogunk used Poison jab to realize him then pulled him away.

I thanked Silver and looked at the time. It was almost seven at least we got a room here before it got too late. I bet Brock would be pretty jealous of Silver getting to share a room with Lyra and me.

We went to get some food and ate in silence; The Pokemon sat around us and ate away. Pichu nibbling on her food next to Lyra's feet, Meganium and Feraligatr eating their foods sending each other a glare ever now and again, Murkrow was sitting next to the Starly's acting big and bad, Silver rolled his eyes and ate.

Sneasel was sitting on the table and eating his food, it seemed like they never left each other's side no matter what. "Silver how close are you and Sneasel?" I asked out of the blue. He looked at me with a blank face and Lyra stared at the both of us.

"Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well it just seems like it would take an army to separate you two…" I said and looked down at Sneasel. Silver looked at him as well then smiled an actual smile!

"I've had him since I was a toddler." Silver replied then went back to eating. Sneasel ate and they both finished after a while. Lyra giggled and finished her food as well and got up from her seat.

"Well then Dawn, what are we going to do stay here for the contest or go to the next town?" Lyra asked getting my name right!

"I think I'm going to try the contest, after all if mom was able to be a top Coordinator when she was my age when so can I and maybe even a great trainer like my dad!" I smiled remembering my dad, but then frowned.

Lyra noticed and frowned as well, "let me guess you dad left when you were young huh?" she asked, both Silver and I stared at her confused but she didn't remove that smile that was on her face.

"Well at least we all have something in common at least, we all have daddy problems, come on Dane let's find you a dress!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her, I quickly returned my Pokemon besides Piplup who ran after us. "Don't worry Silver you can have the room all to yourself for about two or three hours!" she yelled back at him and waved, he returned his Pokemon besides Sneasel and Turtwig and walked back to our room with the both of them following and chatting with each other.

We found ourselves in a different store that I haven't been in yet and looked at all the dresses there. They were some cute dresses but to expanse for me at the moment. But I did find a nice dress, the top was a nice white shirt that had lace around the collar, the skirt was pink that went to my knees. Around the waist was a dark red ribbon. I decided to get that, and it was in my price range. So I went to look for some shoes to go with it.

I grabbed a pair of brown flats that tied around my legs a little above the ankles. A pair of white socks would go with it and tie my hair half up half down in a ribbon that will match the ribbon around my waist, Lyra clapped when I modeled it for her.

"Lyra you should enter in the contest as well!" I said as I went to change back into my normal clothes.

Lyra gave a nervous giggle, "I don't know I wouldn't know any good combo's that would show off my Pokemon!" she exclaimed, I gave her a look when I came out and folded the dress. "Besides I don't have an out…fit…" she stopped and looked around at where we were then she giggled that nervous giggle from before.

Lyra shrugged and I went to look for an outfit that she will wear. "How about this one?" I pulled out a Black dress that goes town almost all the wait to the floor, it tied around the neck, frills at the bottom and black stockings and a pair of black flats that tied around her ankles and a ribbon on the outside of each ankle. Around her neck would be a giant black ribbon that completely cover's the neck and a nice blue rose to go in her hair! She looked at the outfit and comment on how cute it was.

I smiled and pulled her to the check out after she tried the outfit on and it was cute on her! We both paid so we have enough money and then headed back to the room, when we got there the shower was running, so Lyra knocked on the door and called, "we are back! Did you miss us?" she yelled and waited for his reply.

The water stopped and I heard movement from the other side. I heard clothes rustling so I guess he was getting dressed, I plopped down on a bottom bunk and got comfy, Piplup hopped on the bed with me and snuggled close, and I couldn't see Sneasel so he must be in his Pokeball.

"Where are you sleeping Silver?" Lyra asked as she set the bags down. The door to the bathroom opened and Silver walked out wearing his pants and a shirt no jacket and his hair was completely down and a dark red.

"I don't care really." He mumbled and leaned on the wall and waited for Lyra to pick a bed. She climbed the top bunk that I was on and called dibs leaving the other bunk bed open. If only we had four people with us then we wouldn't have an empty bed.

"Wanna see our dresses?" Lyra asked hanging upside down from her bed and looking at him, he raised a brow.

"Dresses I thought you were only going shopping for blue head over there," he pointed at me and I glared.

"My hair is NAVY blue not just blue!" I shouted… "And my name is Dawn!" I added with a glare.

"You are too sensitive about that." He added as he lay down on his bed which was the bottom bunk. I threw an empty Pokeball at him and remember that I wanted to send Bidoof to mom.

"I'll be back!" I jumped out of my bed and ran to the phones with Bidoof's Pokeball, I called mom and she answered after three rings.

"Why hello sweetheart it's kind of late what can I help you with?" She asked, I held up Bidoof's Pokeball.

"Can I send this Pokemon to you?" I asked, she nodded and I set it up and it transferred over. "Thanks mom, oh and be sure to watch the Jubilife City Contest okay?" I asked with a smile. Mom nodded and looked at me.

"Do you have an outfit? I can send you something if you need anything."

I shook my head, "I got a dress mom so there is no need to worry!" I said with a huge grin. Mom gave me a worried face anyways.

"That's when I worry the most!" She exclaimed, I giggled and we said bye and hung up. I ran back to the room and opened the door, Lyra and Silver was arguing about something.

"Come on it can be one time! I bet it will be something Murkrow will be good at! It has awesome moves you just don't use them!" Lyra said as she scooted closer to him giving him the big brown eyes.

Silver leaned closer to her making her scoot back and rested her arms behind her back as he slowly got over her and said, "for the last time you annoying girl, I will watch you and Dawn in the contest but there is no way in hell that I am going to enter one." He was now completely over here like how Barry and I were earlier when I went to train… I didn't get any training done since Silver and Barry had a battle.

I watched as Silver and Lyra went back and forth getting over each other always ending up inches away from each other's lips. Until finally it looked like they were about to kiss is when Silver noticed that I was standing there with a flushed face and a blank stare… oh no I bet I looked like a peeping tom! Oh no! "Dawn!" he said and made Lyra jump she looked at me her face the same shade as Silver's hair and his face heating up as well.

I quickly turned to the door and was about to leave until they called out, "Dawn don't leave!" Silver growled, I yelped and didn't look at them. Lyra quickly climbed up the stairs and I noticed that she had changed out of her clothes and into her Pajamas. She had on a pair of shorts and a large shirt that hung off one of her shoulders and her hair completely down, it went a little bit past her shoulders.

I walked to my bed and sat down blushing, from watching and being caught as soon as I heard them argue I should have stayed outside the room! So embarrassing! There was an awkward silence and I bet Diamond didn't even have to deal with that!

"Piplup."

"Sneasel."

"Turtwig!"

"Piplup!" we looked at the Pokemon that were out and they just stared at us like we were idiots, I jumped up from my spot and smiled.

"I'm going to take a shower!" and with that I was gone.

^~^~^~^Paka's POV^~^~^~^

"Uji we found the girl." I said as we watched the Platinum walked into the Pokemon center with a Red headed boy and a puffy hat girl.

"Yes Paka, we will rescue her tomorrow… but why is she staying at that Pokemon Center when he family owns the hotels?" Uji asked, I just shrugged and we went to our hotel to get some rest, she was planning on entering a contest and we plan on snatching her once it was over and save her from the two people who kidnaped her!

They will never know what hit them! "Hey Uji do you feel someone is watching us?" I asked and looked around, as I turned I was sure I saw a flash of brown fur fly by but I took it as my imagination and we settled into our hotel and got some sleep.

(The next day)

We were up and ready by five and watched as the Red head walked out with his hands in his Pockets. Uji and I decided to wait for the other girl who kidnaped her would come out and so it could be a double battle.

I looked away for a second to check on the girl and then back at the boy who was gone he must have walked into a building or went to train, kids these days waking up early just to train, the shame.

Oh well, we played a card game while we waited for the hours to go by and the girls came out. They both went to train together. The Marsh mellow head was actually pretty good, and those were some high level moves, there was a Petal dance, a beautiful Aromatherapy giving it a nice flow as the Petal Dance danced around it and then used a Solar Beam.

She then pouted, "Dane I told you I wouldn't be good, the moves that Meganium knows aren't that good for a contest, battling yes she was raised a battler not a coordinator!" She pouted; I guess she gave them Dawn as her name to keep her name a cover.

"How about you try another Pokemon? There are the appeal and battle rounds." Platinum explained. Lyra nodded and threw another Pokeball in the air, this time the Pokeball was a Green Pokeball with four red lines on each side with a yellow dot in the middle. Out came a Pichu.

It made a cute pose and smiled sweetly. The Lyra girl smiled and punched her fist in the air, "Alright Pichu use Thunder wave and Thunder Shock then add a cute little Charm!" she was just giving out orders not knowing what to do was she?

It seemed like it, since the next think we knew she was attacking the Pichu and rubbing their cheeks together. "Aww she's sooooooo cute!" She said and Platinum just sweat-dropped.

"Hey don't you have a Pokemon at home that would be good for this? And you can send Professor Elm one of your Pokemon." Platinum voiced with a smile as she pointed her hand up in a thinking way.

Marsh mellow smiled and grabbed her hand while Picking up the Pichu and running to the Pokemon center. "Ahh!" Platinum screamed as she was listed off her feet and dragged to the center.

^~^~^~^Dawn's POV^~^~^~^

Lyra didn't let me see what Pokemon she was getting so I had to wait in the main lobby where I met up with Ash and Brock, we were talking and I somehow got Ash to join the contest. "Back, oh hi Ash, Brock and Pikachu!" Lyra said scratching Pikachu's neck.

He jumped off of Ash's head and snuggled into Lyra's neck as she scratched at his neck, Pikachu looked like he was in heaven! "So what Pokemon did you get?" I asked excited to see, Lyra waved her finger in my face, and made a tisk, tisk sound.

"I'm not telling until it's time for the contest, now shouldn't we sign up before it's too late?" I quickly nodded and we ran to the front desk were Nurse Joy was to sign us up.

"You want to sign up for a Contest Pass? Okay, here place your Pokedex in these three slots please." Nurse Joy said; we did as we were told and she got our Info down, a card came up from next to the Pokedex and we each grabbed them. "Keep that card with you if you wish to enter into any other contests okay?"

We nodded and she handed us our capsules. Ash, Lyra and Brock looked confused and Nurse Joy told them about it. They nodded and smiled as we got the Seals that we want.

"So Ash, Brock want to see our Dresses?" I asked with a smile waiting for their Answer, Lyra giggled when Ash said okay but Brock was drooling when he agreed. His Crogunk took care of it thought. We nodded and went to the dressing room and changed.

I came out once my dress was on but I felt like I was missing something. "Oh hi Silver!" I waved him over; he had a blank face and looked at me.

"Why are you wearing that, don't tell me you're going to do a Costume change every day…" he mumbled and looked like he was going to regret traveling with Lyra and me.

"No, Lyra and I are showing off our dresses for the Contest!" I giggled and spun around.

Lyra came out once she finished putting her shoes on and walked over with a blush on her face. "I feel kind of weird I never really dressed up for anything like this Dawn!" Lyra exclaimed the blush growing bigger when she saw Silver standing there; I took notice that his face was turning red as well.

"Meow," I looked around at a Glameow that showed up, it jumped onto the counter and had something wrapped around its tail and that's when I remembered I didn't have the ribbon in my hair!

"Excuse me is this yours?" a girl with Spiky red hair walked us and took the ribbon. I nodded and she handed it to me. "It was still in the dressing room, my Glameow here found It." she smiled and rubbed Glameow's head.

"Thank you!" I said and rubbed her head as well.

"Meow!" it purred and snuggled closer to her trainer.

"Hi my name is Zoey and I'm a Pokemon Coordinator, and I'm guessing your one as well." She asked looking at both me and Lyra. Lyra shook her head.

"No I'm a Trainer it's just that Dane here talked me into entering one yesterday when we went dress shopping." Lyra explained still with that blush, she casted a glare at Silver and he quickly looked away.

"My name is Dawn not Dane!" I shouted at Lyra and then looked at Zoey, "I'm going to try doing Both Contests and Gym battles!" I smiled, Zoey nodded and waved.

"Well I look forward to seeing you in tomorrow's contest then by Dawn and everyone else." She said and left her Glameow close behind.

"That Glameow was cute, I bet it's powerful." Lyra said as we changed back into our normal clothes and went to join the boys.

"Hey Ash want to have a battle with me?" I asked with a smile, Ash grinned and agreed, we headed out to the battle field and we got ready, Piplup verses his Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered pointing at Piplup I just smirked.

"Alright Piplup use Bubble!" I replied to block the attack. "Now Pound Piplup!" Piplup charged at Pikachu and before he could use Pound Ash countered with an iron tail sending Piplup back.

"Are you alright Piplup?" I asked, Piplup hopped up and nodded getting ready to battle.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunder bolt!" Pikachu charged up and was about to fire until Aipom stepped in and used Focus Punch sending Piplup back.

"Hey!" I shouted and glared at him; Piplup shook it off and got up.

"Aipom, why did you do that?" Ash asked as Aipom used Double Team to make clones, it then jumped in the Circle of clones and used a Swift to create a large glowing star and then landed on its tail.

"Oh wow…" I said as I watched, it was pretty! "You should use Aipom in the Contest!" I said as I picked Piplup up, Ash made a face as he looked down at the Monkey who really looked like it wanted to enter into that Contest.

"I guess we could, what do you say Aipom?" Aipom cheered and hopped around. Ash smiled and they gave each other a high five.

Lyra and Silver went to train with her Pokemon for the Contest so I wasn't allowed to come so I stayed in my area with Brock and trained my Pokemon.

After some great Training Piplup managed to learn Peck, and I was grateful for it we had an awesome Bubble and Peck Combo that will make its debate in the Contest tomorrow and maybe at the Gym!

"Dane ready to get some food I'm starving!" Lyra called with her Pichu using her hat as a giant pillow, I giggled and walked over to them with Piplup hot on my trail.

"Where is Derya anyways?" I asked noticing that she wasn't out. Lyra held up her Pokeball and smiled.

"I have a habit of leaving My Pichu out since I got her, along with Meganium." Meganium agreed and snuggled into her cheek. Lyra giggled and rubbed her head. "I guess everyone keeps one Pokemon out if they are close to that Pokemon like how you keep Piplup out and Silver keeps Sneasel out." she added.

I smiled and we went inside to get some food, Silver was already eating and staring out the window with a blank look, Sneasel was eating with a smile ignoring Silver and the rest of the Pokemon.

"What cha thinking about?" Lyra asked after we got our food and sat down to eat; he looked up at her and shook his head.

"Nothing just staring off into space," he replied, and finished eating. He waited for us to finish eating and went back to staring into space, it was weird so I ignored him and ate. Tomorrow was going to be mine and Lyra's first contest and we were both excited!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Alright I know Ash and Brock wasn't going to be in it but they are... just not going to be traveling with Dawn! Instead of Platinum's POV it went to Paka and Uji Platinum's Guards. and they think Dawn is Platinum... OH there was a little TwinleafShipping but the Story will end in Ikari (I'm also a fan of Twinleafshipping that's why).<span>_**

**_Tell me what you think of their Outfits k? Anyways Paul will show up in a few chapters hopeful when they get to Roark! What do you think Lyra's Pokemon is? Can't wait to hear what you guys think! (I know the name of the chapter is stupid .)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not Own Pokemon, the anime, games or Manga's sadly.  
><em>**

**_Later R&R _**

**_~ninetailsgirl94  
><em>**


	4. Jubilife Contest and Orgeburgh City

_**Chapter Four: Jubilife City Contest and Orgeburgh City, hope you. Starting tomorrow I don't know when I will update (With school and all). But I will make sure to update at least twice a week one for this story then one for Oblivia Vacation, but that story will be coming to a close soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon anime, games, manga or characters. On with the story! **_

* * *

><p>"Hey Dawn come on wake up! You should get some training in before the contest!" I swatted the person away and rolled over pulling the cover's over my face. The voice let out a huff before pulling the blanket off and pulled me out of the bed and to the bathroom.<p>

"Lyra I don't want to get up!" I groaned as she slammed the door in my face. I let out a sigh and took a shower, got dressed and went outside to train with my Pokemon, Piplup trained on his beck and we managed to get him to focus all of the energy to his peak to make it bigger.

"Alright Piplup, use Bubble then add Peck!" I ordered, Piplup charged up its beak, I smiled at how well the combo and looked at the time, "AHH WE HAVE TO GO!" I picked Piplup and took off to the Contest hall, and quickly changed into my outfit.

Lyra was already there with Silver and they held back chuckled when my hair wouldn't stay how I wanted it to. "Oh come on!" I screamed and tried to fix it. I felt someone help and looked to see it was Zoey.

"Thank you Zoey!" I said as she finished tying the ribbon in my hair.

"You're welcome Dawn, ready for the contest?" I nodded and got up checking my outfit over. Zoey and Dawn gave me thumbs up.

"Alright I'm going to go sit down… good…luck?" Silver looked Uncomfortable right now and quickly left to take a seat with Brock.

We say Ash and he didn't dress up at all! We waited for it to start and the MC went on, "Hello and welcome all to the Jubilife City Contest! My name is Marian and these are our Judges! Mr. Contesta!" She pointed to the first man who said he can't wait for the talent.

"Mr. Sukizo!" she pointed to the short man who just said Remarkable. "And last but not least Jubilife's very own Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy simply smiled and said she can't wait for the Contest to begin.

"Now welcome our first Constant Zoey!" Marian and moved so Zoey can have the stage.

She let our Misdreavus who came out of a Capsule of a smoke cloud and used a double team before dispersing the doubles and the smoke with Confuse Ray. Before the appeal was finished Zoey Misdreavus used a Shock wave to create large waves of electricity spreading outwards towards the edge of the hall.

"Oh that was pretty!" Lyra said with wide eyes, I nodded and Ash grunted.

* * *

><p>We watched a few more people perform and then a next person names Jessilina was up, she used a Carnivine which appears from a heart seal. She threw a lollipop in the air which broke into smaller pieces, The Carnivine then used Bullet Seed and then a bite… on her head… she looked like she was going to freak out but she put on a smile as the finishing touch.<p>

Ash went up next and called out Aipom which then used Swift to break the stars from the seal they used, it then used a Double Team before using a spinning Focus Punch to hit all the Doubles it finished by landing on its tail.

Lyra then went up and let out an Espeon, it had a heart Capsule, Lyra ordered a Swift on the hearts that made sparkles fall down, and Espeon then used Confusion on the swift and spun them around before using Psybeam on them.

Espeon landed with grace Lyra bowed along with Espeon and they went back stage as I went to perform. "Good luck Dawn!" I said thanks as I went to perform, Lyra and I high-fived each other.

"And for our last Performer of the day… DAWN!" Marian said I was nervous, but as a curtain rose I let out Piplup, it came out of bubble Capsule and I ordered a Bubble of our own then ordered a Peck and he stored up energy in Peck then used it to pop all the bubbles.

I walked back to the waiting room to find that Silver and Brock were there and congratulated us. "How do you feel? Do you think you made it to the next round?" Silver asked the both of us.

"I'm kind of relieved that it's over, and I hope!' I said, Lyra nodded and rubbed her Espeon's head.

"It's too early to be relieved though, the contest is only just starting!" Zoey said as she walked over to us, we nodded and looked up at the TV to see who made it to the next round.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome back to the Jubilife City Contest, now for the moment everyone has been waiting for here are the eight Coordinators to move on to the next round!" Marian said and pointed to the Screen.<p>

It zoomed in close as eight faces showed up. There was Zoey, Ash, Jessilina, Lyra and I was on it along with three others. Lyra and I let out a breath and gave each other a smile. I went to call my mom and tell her, she already knew and was glad that I made it. She wished me more luck as I went to see who would be battling who.

Ash and Zoey were the first Ash said he couldn't wait and we just smiled as they went out.

Zoey sent out her Glameow while Ash sent out his Aipom. Aipom made the first move by using a Focus Punch, Zoey told Glameow to wait until Aipom got closer until she grabbed it by Aipom's tail and stopped it and sending it flying.

Aipom then used Swift which landed and took down some of Zoey's Points. Glameow then tried a Fury Swipe but Aipom used Double Team to get behind her attacking with another swift. However a Fury Swipe sent it the attack back to Aipom and Ash's points went down.

Aipom used another Focus Punch but that was blocked by Iron tail, it then hit Aipom. There was thirty seconds left and Ash was almost completely out of points. Another Focus Punch went to Glameow but she used Shadow Claw to block the punch long enough to dodge before hitting Aipom with another Iron Tail.

Aipom used all of its energy this one last time in this one last Focus Punch; it froze Zoey and Glameow in their tracks. However the time ran out and we checked their points to show Zoey had more making her the winner. Ash returned Aipom and told it did a great job before they walked back.

Next it was my battle, Shinx and I did great, as did Lyra and her Meganium. And Jessilina along with her Carnivine.

Lyra and Jessilina then went into a battle, Carnivine and Meganium squared off. Meganium didn't look as scared as Jessilina wanted her to but she did give Meganium a hard time. She used Magical leaf, Petal Dance, Aromatherapy but saved her last move for when she needed it the most.

Carnivine used Bite, Bullet Seed and Bind, to bring down Lyra's points, Lyra glanced at the time and ordered a Solar Beam, it took time to charge up, Jessilina used that to fire a Bullet Seed, right as the time was about to end Meganium fired and landed the move on Carnivine knocking it out making Lyra the winner of the battle.

Lyra cheered and hugged Meganium's neck, Meganium rubbed her cheek on Lyra's and they went back stage. "Our next two batters will be Dawn and Zoey!" Zoey and I gave each other good luck as we went to our spots on the field.

"Alright Shinx use Tackle!" I ordered as the battle begun.

"Shadow Claw Glameow," Zoey replied, Glameow managed to counter my tackle and sent Shinx back, and he landed on his feet and growled and showed his fangs.

"Alright Shinx use Bite!" I ordered, Shinx charged at Glameow ready to bite her.

"Glameow use Fury Swipes!" Zoey said and pointed to Shinx, Glameow waited until Shinx was close before she used her Fury Swipe. It knocked down more of my points and I started to panic, I had Shinx use Leer when Glameow was about to use Iron tail.

It didn't really help much with the attack since it landed and sent Shinx flying again, "Shinx are you alright?" I asked worried, Shinx got up and nodded.

"Shinx!" it said, I smiled and ordered a tackle. Shinx charged at Glameow again and tackled Glameow. "Now grab its tail with a bite!" I ordered.

Shinx bit her tail but Zoey just grinned; "now Glameow spin your tail and sent Shinx flying!" Glameow then started to spin its tail and freed itself from Shinx. "Let's finish this with a Shadow claw Glameow and then Iron tail!"

Glameow's claw turned Purple as she ran at Shinx and used the attack on him before jumping in the air straighten its tail and slammed on him dropping my points and knocking him out. "Shinx is unable to battle making Zoey the winner!" Marian said I walked over and picked Shinx up.

"It's alright Shinx you did a good job, get some rest now okay?" I retuned him and went back to meet up with the others. They said I did a good job; I smiled and went to call my mom.

I frowned and said sorry, she gave me a talk and told me to look forward and get the Support from my friends and not only her. I nodded and smiled before saying bye and back to cheer Lyra on.

The last battle Glameow wasn't able to take dawn Meganium but Zoey did end up winning by dropping Lyra's points more than she could, but Lyra did put up a good show, she managed to hit Glameow with a powerful Magical Leaf along with Petal dance, she wasn't able to use Solar Beam since it would take up time to use and Zoey didn't give her that time at all.

"Time!" Marian screamed and looked at the points, "and with the most points today's winner is Zoey!" She screamed and pointed to Zoey who took a bow with Glameow; Lyra patted Meganium's head and smiled.

"Good job Lyra, but Battling is more of your thing, the way you battle is amazing though, I wouldn't mind having another battle someday." Zoey said and held her hand out; Lyra took it and agreed with a smile on their faces.

"I would now like to present Zoey with the Jubilife City Contest ribbon!" Mr. Contesta held up a Box that had the ribbon in it and Zoey took it with a smile as she bowed and said thank you.

* * *

><p>We changed back into our Normal clothes and met up with Zoey as she was about to leave "Zoey wait up!" I yelled and ran over to her, she smiled and waved.<p>

"Hey Dawn what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"I promise I'll compete in Contests as well as Gym battles, and get better at them!" I said with a grin Piplup agreed as he held onto my shoulder.

"Well I'll look forward to seeing you in contests Dawn! And Promise at the time of the Grand Festival comes I want to be facing you in the finals!" I agreed and waved as she walked away.

"Well it seems like Dawn just got a new rival." I heard Brock say from behind me and grunt from the others.

"Well, should we head out as well?" I asked turning and looking at Silver and Lyra. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Might as well, I hate spending more than two days in one town." Silver replied, Lyra smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well Ash, Brock we will see you two sometime in the future, and hopefully the Sinnoh League as well!" Lyra said with a wink and skipped along with Meganium behind her, Silver rolled his eyes but followed anyways.

"So what way is the next town and how long will it take us to get there?" Lyra asked as we got to the fork in the road that took us to Floaroma Town and one to Orgeburgh City. I held up the map and pointed.

They nodded and we headed down the route, "It should take about a day." I said and played with the apps on my Poketch, Lyra pouted but Silver just grunted, we walked all the way to a large tree where we decided to camp at since it was already Dark out.

We set up a tent which Lyra and I shared, Silver didn't mind sleeping outside he let his Pokemon out so they could keep an eye out if trainers came to battle or unwanted Pokemon came. Meganium stayed out with him since she was too big for the tent, Lyra snuggled Pichu while I snuggled Piplup and went to sleep.

"Dawn, come on Dawn time to wake up." I heard a voice whisper, it was sweet sounding. I knew better than to be an idiot and fall for it. "Fine if you don't wake up Derya will use Bubble on you!" She shouted I snapped my eyes open.

"I'm up, I'm up happy?" I asked and sat up rubbing my eyes, Lyra nodded and crawled out and went to join Silver, I let out a sigh and changed and made sure my hair wasn't a complete mess, I didn't want to wake all of Sinnoh up. I followed Lyra's motion of crawling out and joined them for breakfast it smelled yummy!

"Who cooked?" I asked, Lyra smiled and pointed to Silver. I looked at him in question and he blushed looking away.

"Shut up and eat!" he said and left with his Pokemon to train.

I looked at Lyra "really Silver cooked all of this?" Lyra nodded with a smile.

"It's a talent he doesn't like people talking about he doesn't feel "manly" when people talk about his cooking, he would much rather everything thinks he can't cook." She replied as she ate her food, I ate and couldn't believe how good it was!

Lyra held a finger over her mouth and I nodded with a smiled when we finished and went to find Silver after packing up,

* * *

><p>"Turtwig Razor Leaf, Shinx use Bite<em>,<strong>"<strong>_ Silver ordered. His Shinx went to Bite Turtwig but failed because of a Razor Leaf that blocked the attack, "Leer," Silver added.

Shinx nodded and sent a Leer over to Turtwig, "Alright absorb" he added as Turtwig drained energy from Shinx.

"Silver we are ready to go!" Lyra stepped in with a smile; he stopped with his training and returned both Turtwig and Shinx. "We have everything packed up and ready to go so come on!" She added and took a step back onto the road and east to Orgeburgh.

It was silent while we walked but we talked every now and again to see how long it would take, when Lyra would pout she got a glare from Silver, and then they would have a battle… which Silver would then lose to… it went on like that three times before we stopped to heal their Pokemon and eat Lunch while Silver made.

He sent us a glare as he cooked and told us not to stare, we looked away and I decided to train my Pokemon. We wanted to be ready for Roark and not get whipped out the first try, but with Piplup's water moves we won't have to worry about it as much, and Silver's Turtwig will also be able to handle him.

"Alright lunch!" Silver called after a while of training, we ran over and ate, the Pokemon had their own food as well, and we couldn't say anything since he was giving us glares to keep us quiet.

"You could have at least brewed some coffee, you know I need coffee," Lyra mumbled as she ate, Silver rolled his eyes and finished picking his stuff up and cleaned it before putting it away.

Lyra and I did the same when we were done and packed up returning the Pokemon and went back to walking. "What happens if Lyra has coffee?" I asked Silver, he just looked at me and shuddered.

"She's to hyper and bubbly." I nodded and went to walk with Lyra; her Pichu was jumping on her hate and giggling.

"Your Pichu is too cute," I said and Piplup pouted in my arms, I quickly came up with "you're cute as well Piplup." I giggled and hugged him when he smiled and patted his chest in pride.

"Heh, well thanks," She said, I nodded and asked if she was going to evolve her. "Pichu can't evolve, she traveled through time to much and it messed something up making it so she can't evolve." She added with a smile and rubbed Pichu's head. She didn't seem bothered with what Lyra said though.

"Hey you three," an Lass screamed and ran over to us, "I challenge all three of you to a battle!" she said with a smirk, we looked at each other than at her and said no.

"Sorry there's three of us and one of you, it wouldn't be fair." Lyra explained but Pichu jumped down and looked ready to fight. "But I will be glad to battle you," Silver leaned on a tree and watched; I joined him and watched as Pichu took out her Bidoof out with a Volt Tackle.

Next her Starly took out the Budew, Kricketot took out Starly (tell me how that happens?) and then Derya took out Abra. Kaitlin handed Lyra some money and we made it to The Orgeburgh Gate shortly after that.

We headed in and walked along, we ran into a Picnicker named Curtis who Silver battled. His Shinx took out Curtis Starly, and Turtwig took out Shinx. Silver returned Turtwig and we moved on to Picnicker Diana. We groaned and I battled her Bidoof with Shinx, who took her out quickly.

She gave me the reward money and we walked out and into Orgeburgh, it was a western kind of city to me, we looked around and walked to the Pokemon center to heal up our Pokemon before we challenged the Gym.

* * *

><p>We waited a while and grabbed a drink, Lyra got her coffee and was one happy camper, she slid down in his seat and enjoyed her drink, and I got a nice cold Dr. Pepper while Silver got a Pepsi. Nurse Joy and her Chansey walked up pushing a cart that had the Pokeballs plus Piplup and Pichu who jumped in mine and Lyra's arms.<p>

"There you go, please come by whenever you need them healed or need a rest." She smiled as we waved and headed towards the gym. Lyra and I were excited and Lyra said she would go first so I could see my first Gym battle, yeah I've seen battles on TV but they were always Leagues or Campion challenges but never a gym battle!

"That is unless you want to be the one to show Dane her first Gym battle Silver!" Lyra giggled when Silver sent her a glare.

We stopped when two people stepped out of the Gym, "come back later and I'm sure you can have your battle." The older man said to a younger boy.

"Hey is that Paul?" I asked mainly to Piplup, he chirped and Paul looked over at us.

"How do you know my name?" He asked me, I just stared at him. He did NOT just ask that question did he?

"What are you talking about, we had classes together! And we even got our starter Pokemon the same day!" I said in a calm voice.

"Sorry I would remember if I met you." A vein popped in my head but I kept my cool.

"Like I said a few days ago we both got our starter Pokemon along with Barry, remember!" I asked slowly getting mad. He gave me a blank face and asked for my name.

"My name…? My name IT'S DAWN, YOU JERK!" I yelled and went to scratch his eyes out but Silver held me back, "how dumb can you be if you can't even remember someone you went to school with! I swear when I get my hands on you I'll kill you!" I screamed, completely losing it.

Piplup tried to calm me down and Silver kept me at bay, Paul just stared at me with a blank face. His purple locks almost covering his onyx eyes. He turned back to the other man with us who was sweat-dropping.

"Well I bet you three are here for a Gym battle as well?" we nodded and he frowned, "well Roark is at the mines right now, if you want to battle him you have to dig him out of there then wait until Paul has his battle with him.

We nodded and left, Silver and Paul were going to go back to the center. Lyra grabbed the sleeves of their jackets and pulled them to the mines.

Silver glared at Lyra fighting back a blush and Paul just looked annoyed. "Why is she pulling on my sleeves and to the mines?" he asked, Silver let out a breath.

"Because she is Lyra and someone let her have coffee to see what it would be like." He replied casting a glare to me, I looked away and tried not to flinch.

"You had to give her Coffee didn't you troublesome?" I stopped at that and stared at him.

"What did you call me?" I asked, Lyra stopped as did the boys and they looked back at me, Silver pulled Lyra away and left Paul for dead.

"Troublesome." He replied and had a smirk as his face as he looked at me.

"My name is Dawn, not troublesome. Do I have to spell it out for you? It's Dawn D-A-W-N!" I yelled the last part at him and glared hard.

"I know how to spell smart one." I just glared at him and marched ahead growling, Piplup following close behind, Paul shrugged and followed as did Lyra and Silver.

"So Dawn, I'm guessing Paul is going to be your first time?" Lyra asked running over to me.

"WHAT!" we both screamed and heck even Silver yelled it with us then held back a laugh.

"Like hell will I let him be my first I would rather die?" I yelled pointing at him; he agreed and then sent me a glare.

"What do you mean by that?" he hissed, Lyra was giving us a confused look as we argued about it.

"What are you guys so railed up about? I only asked if he was going to be the first Gym battle." We looked at her and made an "O" face.

"You never saw a Gym battle?" He asked looking at me, I blushed and nodded.

"No, whenever my dad went to a gym battle he said he would take me but never did…" I blushed and played with my thumbs not looking at him.

"You want to watch my Gym battle?" he asked, I blushed and waved my arms in defense.

"Really I don't care you it is! I just want to see a Gym battle before I try it to see if I would like it or not!" I'm sure my face was red by now as I felt him stare at me.

He turned his back to me and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I don't care if you guys watch or not." He walked ahead of us and we followed my face still red, I never felt like I blushed so much before!

Lyra took noticed at my face and smirked poking me and whispering. "Aww Dawn has a crush doesn't she? Is that why you and Barry aren't going out? Or are you and Barry secretly going out that scene on route 203 looked like something was going on between you two." She whispered; I shook my head face heating back up.

"No Barry and I are not going out, and besides he ran into me, he is never able to control his speed he is to hyper for his own good and well we both tripped nothing happened, I mean it!" I whispered back, Paul froze for a second and quickly started to walk again like nothing happened, I made a confused face as my face cooled down and so did my heart beat.

We looked around the mine and went to the very back where everyone said Roark was. "Excuse me are you Roark the Gym Leader?" I asked tapping the man's shoulder; he turned and looked at me nodding.

"Yeah that's me… say have I met you before?" he asked looking at me, I shook my head.

"No this is my first time being in this town." I replied he nodded and asked what we needed, since Paul was the first one here he asked for a Gym battle, Roark agreed and we followed him to the Gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four with Paul! Yay, I watched the Episode I sort of based this on and XD Paul makes a funny face during it when he makes fun of Ash when he realized Roark was a Rock gym leader.<strong>_

_**Silver's the group cook who saw that coming? I thought it would be sort of funny if he was a cook, he takes Brock's place while Lyra sort of takes Ash's place… Weird yeah. Well anyways hope you liked it!**_

_**Artemis yay thank you for reading! I'm glad you liked the outfits! Tell me what you thought of Lyra's performance? Was it good or bad I do not care if you have anything bad to say about it! What pares are Amusing? **_

_**Please R&R**_

_**~ninetailsgirl94~**_


	5. The First Gym Battle

_**W00t and update! Well like I said sorry for not updating all week, I haven't been updating because I haven't gotten that far in the chapter yet, as well as to much BS going on about my "Sex life" which is making me mad. Other then that I like school so far, can't wait for Senior Ditch day and I get to do all the other Senior stuff, I loved Monday tho it was fun the Seniors got to run around school to get the rest of the Seniors for the Hand book Assembly. But I will try to update soon. So here's Chapter five The first Gym battle! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to Pokemon. Now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p>"Alright this will be a three on three battles, once all three Pokemon are down loses. Only the challenger can switch Pokemon," The referee said and looked at Paul and Roark before waving his flag down and letting the battle begin.<p>

"Azumarill stand by for battle." Paul said letting out a blue rabbit like Pokemon.

"Alright Geodude let's go!" Roark let out the rock Pokemon that was only a head and arms.

"Hydro Pump," Paul ordered, the Azumarill used the Hydro Pump on Geodude.

"Hidden Power," Roark ordered, Geodude ended up sending Azumarill flying and then he ordered, "Rollout." Geodude tucked his arms in to his body and started to roll towards Azumarill; it smashes right into Azumarill and sends it flying again.

Azumarill smashed into the ground and was unable to battle, "Azumarill is unable to battle, winner if Geodude." The Referee said. Paul returned Azumarill, looked at his Pokeball and mumbled something then sent out a…. Elekid?

"Elekid stand by for battle." Paul said and looked calm even if he had the type disadvantage.

"Wait I'm confused I thought Electric Pokemon didn't have an effect on Rock type." I asked looking at Silver and Lyra. Silver nodded.

"Elekid Brick Break!" Paul ordered, Elekid charged at Geodude and attacked smashing its fits right into Geodude and sending it flying back, and knocking it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle winner is Elekid!" The Referee said holding the flag up to Paul's side for the point.

"Amazing power that Brick Break had, now Onix let's go!" a giant Onix came out.

"Elekid Brick Break" Elekid charged at Onix hoping to get an attack in but Onix easily dodged and swung its tail around and brought it down on Elekid's head.

"Protect!" Paul called at the last moment and managed to protect Elekid but Onix broke though it and Elekid went flying.

"Stealth Rock!" Roark ordered Shards of rock all fly to the edge of the area and implants them into it. Onix then slammed right into Elekid with its tail. Onix jumped back however.

Silver smirked and leaned back, "So it has a Static ability," I gave him a confused look and he explained what it was. I nodded and turned back to the battle field. The two pokemon clashed into each other and Elekid wasn't able to battle. So Paul returned it.

"Chimchar stand by for battle." I made a confused face as a Chimchar came out and was instantly attacked by the Stealth Rock.

"When did Paul get a Chimchar? I remember that Barry was the one who picked Chimchar and Paul got Turtwig…" I said confused as we watched the battle. Lyra and Silver shrugged and watched.

"Dig," Paul ordered, the Chimchar jumped up and started to dig.

"Onix keep on guard alright." Roark ordered, Onix nodded and watched before Chimchar jumped up from under him and managed to attack Onix and did a lot of damage much to our surprise.

Onix didn't get to attack much do to being paralyzed and Chimchar took it out. "Onix is unable to battle Chimchar is the winner." The Referee who I had learned was Ian said.

"Alright Cranidos let's go!" Roark let out his last Pokemon which Silver and Lyra never seen before.

"Chimchar use Dig again." Paul ordered, Chimchar nodded and went back underground.

"Cranidos focus and use Headbutt." Roark ordered, Cranidos did as it was told and waited for Chimchar to emerge and then smashes into it using its Headbutt.

"Use dig again!" Paul ordered slightly getting annoyed and for some reason I felt annoyed as well it was kind of weird.

"Let's go Cranidos use Zen Headbutt!" Roark said catching on to Paul's plan, Cranidos smashes its head into Chimchar and sent it sliding across the ground, Rock then tells it to do it again and Paul tries to get Chimchar to dodge with Dig.

"Zen Headbutt has a side effect I bet you didn't know about did you Dawn?" Silver asked, I shook my head with a frown and looked up at him. "It makes the Pokemon it is used against to flinch making the Pokemon unable to attack of dodge." He explained and watched the battle.

Cranidos repeated on attacking until Chimchar was almost being knocked out. "Come on get Chimchar out of there or it will faint!" Lyra shouted standing up from her seat, Pichu and Piplup agreeing, Sneasel just watched with excitement.

Chimchar then started to glow red and both Lyra and Roark seemed confused for a second, I couldn't help a smile as Paul smirked "perfect just what I've been waiting for." Paul said with a sly smirk on his face and made me blush for some reason.

"Blaze powers up a fire-type Pokemon's attacks when they are low of energy." Lyra explained sitting back down and watching.

Roark looked worried and told Cranidos to quickly finish this battle with another Zen Headbutt. "Chimchar use Fame Wheel." Paul ordered, Chimchar ran towards Cranidos and spun in a circle the flame on its tail covering its body as it spun after Cranidos.

He smashed into Cranidos causing it to reel back in pain at the force. Chimchar repeats the attack before going underground for another Dig. Roark called for another Headbutt when Chimchar appears. It did so smashing Chimchar into the ground and knocking it out.

Paul returned Chimchar and I felt anger, I don't know why I was angry though. Silver noticed and asked what was wrong, I shrugged and watched as Paul let out Elekid again and thanks to the Stealth Rock took affect again.

"Flamethrower Cranidos," Roark ordered and watched as the Flamethrower attacked Elekid. Who dodged and smashed its fist right into Cranidos's knees causing it to reel back in pain as the Static ability of Elekid's run through its body and caused it to be paralyzed, I felt thrilled at that and watched eager to see more.

Lyra raised a brow at me and I simple smiled at her looking back at the field. The excitement that was running through my veins soon vanished as Cranidos shook the Static off. Roark then explained Cranidos's ability.

When Cranidos, was going to attack again his injury on its knee kicks in making it an easy target, "ThunderPunch, Elekid!" Elekid smashes it right into Cranidos's head.

"Flamethrower!" Roark quickly ordered, Cranidos then fired right in its chest since Elekid was so close, it then used Zen Headbutt as Elekid used Brick Break, there was an explosion, we covered our eyes and waited for the smoke to clear, when it did it showed that both Pokemon were pushed back.

They panted staring at each other, they were both very tired but Cranidos fell down and declared unable to battle by Iran making Paul the winner, I silently cheered for him in my head. "Paul that was an amazing battle, I'm proud to give you the Coal Badge to prove you have battled and won the Orgeburgh Gym."

"Wow, I never knew how exciting it was to watch a gym battle! I can't wait until I get to battle!" I exclaimed as we met up with Paul and Roark on the field. Paul bowed to Roark as he left, we followed him outside and I tried not to show the blush on my face when I asked.

"Hey Paul… would you mind if you stay and watch my battle?" I asked not making eye contact or try to.

I felt him stare at me and let out a breath, "fine." He replied, I felt excited and looked up at him, he took out a Pokeball and called over a kid who ran by and handed him the Pokeball.

"Thanks mister!" the kid said and then ran off when Paul grunted to him, Lyra made a face to Paul as the kid ran away. Paul looked at Lyra with a blank face which turned to a glare.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Why did you just give away your Pokemon like that?" She asked glaring at him; Paul shrugged and looked back at the kid.

"The Azumarill wasn't strong enough to take out a simple rock Pokemon like it should have, and the kid looked like he could have better use of it." He explained and buried his hands in his pocket and walked to the center.

"So Dawn, I'm guessing you want to battle Roark next?" Silver asked in a much calmer voice then Lyra's would have been. I nodded and went to give my Pokemon a little more training before tomorrow.

We did a lot of training with Rock type Pokemon, Piplup and I had a blast, Shinx also got better with his moves and is so totally ready for a rematch with Zoey if we ever meet up again. I had a strange feeling we were being watch though.

"Hey Silver… Lyra, do you two feel like we are being watched?" I asked Silver shrugged.

"Used to it I guess, with my hair people are always watching me. It's so much fun is it not?" he asked with Sarcasm in his voice.

"No I feel like someone is both watching our every step and move…" Lyra said looking around and waved with a grin on her face, we looked at who she was waving at and I smiled while Silver groaned and casted them a glare as Ash and Brock walked up.

"Hey, have you guys battled yet?" Ash asked as he caught up, we shook our heads.

"No we just watched Paul battle, I'm going to battle him as soon as his Pokemon are ready for another battle." I explained and picked Piplup up. He snuggled close to me and got comfy. Shinx growled at Piplup and looked away. I giggled and rubbed Shinx's head.

"Who's Paul?" Ash asked confused.

"I'm Paul," he said walking up and glared at Ash. "Who are you?" he added as he stood by Silver, they both grunted to each other and went back to looking at Ash.

"I'm ash, and I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto. This is my buddy Pikachu" Ash explained and Pikachu said its name with a tone of happiness to it. Piplup, Sneasel, and Pichu jumped down from where they were and so did Pikachu and they went to play together.

"I'm Brock, and I'm from Pewter City." Brock said with a smile, he didn't get down on one knee and asked either Lyra or I out which was good.

"So Paul you won your first Gym battle here?" Ash won, Paul nodded.

"His Rock Pokemon was sort of tough to beat, but my Elekid took them out." Paul said as if it was nothing!

"Wait so the Gym is a rock gym?" Ash asked, Paul casted him a glance.

"Duh," I held back a giggle at the face Paul made but it sort of failed, he looked at me and held a smirk on his face but he quickly looked away from me.

"Rock are weak against Grass and Water types. I was amazed when Elekid was able to take out this Rock Pokemon." Silver mumbled and looked away.

"Oh, I was wondering Paul when did you get a Chimchar?" I asked looking over at Paul; he gave me a blank face.

"I've had a Chimchar for a few days now," he replied and let Chimchar out, he stretched and looked ready for a battle. Paul shook his head and Chimchar relaxed looking at the Pokemon. The Pokemon went over to him and they talked.

We looked away from the Pokemon for a second before a few hands came out and grabbed them stuffing them in a box. "Hey, that's my Piplup!" I shouted and glared at the People who took them.

"Listen, is that big money calling below?

The sound of success tells me so!

Work hard,

Dig deep,

Make some dough!

Suck it away at a breakneck pace,

Putting big bucks in poverty's place,

Roses smell sweet, but we prefer coal!

A rose doesn't cut it if money's your goal!

Jessie!

James!

Dig, Meowth's the name!

Tired of being on the dole!

We're Team Rocket!

And we're on a roll!

Wobba!"

They said at their motto and we just stared at them.

"There is no way that is Team Rocket…" Silver mumbled as he stared at Team Rocket. The girl Jessie I believe glared at Silver.

"Oh quiet you twerp, now Meowth let's get out of here." She said and laughed.

"Alright here we go!" the Meowth said… I couldn't believe my ears was that a talking Meowth? "Feraligatr use Water Gun." Silver said throwing up a Pokeball and out came his fearful crocodilian Pokemon who fired the move.

"Meganium use Magical Leaf!" Lyra shouted as soon as Meganium was out it used Magical Leaf to cut the cage that had our Pokemon in it freeing them from the cages and they fell down to us.

I held my arms out and managed to catch Piplup, Silver caught his Sneasel easily the same with Lyra and her Pichu. Paul didn't even have to catch Chimchar since it landed with ease next to Paul.

Pikachu landed on Ash's head, "Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash said, Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and fired off a powerful thunderbolt.

"Wow, it's almost as strong as Pika and Chuchu." Silver mumbled and rubbed Sneasel's head with a small smile on his head. He whispered something to Lyra and she held back a giggle but nodded.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!" I heard them scream then there was a ding showing they were gone. Silver looked at Ash.

"After Pikachu… Why if they are Team Rocket then why are they even in Sinnoh? They are a Kanto and Johto thing." Silver asked and nodded, "Then in Hoenn there's Aqua and Magma… but what is it here I wonder." He mumbled as we walked to the center, he was in deep thought so he didn't listen when Lyra told him to stop before he runs over a little kid!

He stopped and looked down at the little girl, she gave Silver one look before she shot up and ran away crying. He frowned and then growled, Feraligatr just laughed at him. "Oh shut up you!" he said swatting at him to make him stop.

"I tried to stop you didn't I Meganium?" Lyra asked nodding her head; Meganium nodded and snuggled into Lyra's cheek. She giggled and went into the center.

"Not very good with little kids I see." Paul mumbled. Silver grunted and sat on the couch and glared at Feraligatr who kept laughing at him. Meganium sat next to Lyra's feet as she sat next to Silver. Paul took out a book and sat down in a chair to read, it was nice and quiet in the center as well.

I sat down and relaxed into the seat until Nurse Joy walked up to me. "Dawn?" she asked, I nodded looking up at her. "You have a call from Veilstone from someone named Diamond." She said, I nodded and got up from my seat walking over to the phones. I felt someone watching me but I didn't look back to see who it was.

"Yes?" I asked, Diamond had a rice ball in his mouth but he also seemed to be in a serious state.

"Hey Dee-Dee, I just wanted to wish you luck in your Gym battle I know it's your first! And I also want you to be careful in every other town!" he had this strange tone in his voice but I nodded with a smile.

"Diamond there's no need to worry! I have everything under control and I'm not worried I'll take Roark down no problem! And don't call me Dee-Dee!" I screamed the last part to him; the others had walked up as soon as I said it and laughed.

"Dee-Dee when you say "There's no need to worry" is when I worry the most!" Diamond sweat-dropped and rubbed his head, I giggled and looked at the others.

"Hey wanna say hi to Diamond? He called to wish us luck!" I said and gave room for the others to look over.

"Hey I want to know what does Dee-Dee stand for." Lyra asked excited as she covered my mouth before I could protest.

Diamond went back to having his mellow face and smiled before stuffing a Rice ball in his mouth and waved. "Bye, I got to go Platinum…I mean Missy and Pearl are ready to leave and waiting for me, She just beat Maylene." Diamond said with a smile and hung up.

"Dawn Roark is ready for your battle." Nurse Joy said walking up, she stopped when she saw Lyra pulling at my cheeks and making me make a funny face and kept trying to get me to tell what Dee-Dee means.

"AJajdjf" I said, Lyra gave me a confused look and let go of my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Dane Language." She said, I sent her a glare and felt like I was going to explode.

"My. Name. Is. DAWN!" I screamed, she giggled and ran to the gym with me chasing after her. The Pokemon Silver and the others sweat-dropped and walked to the Gym to catch up with us, by the time they reached us I had managed to take out the trainers Pokemon with Shinx and his Bite.

"I bet you need Piplup don't cha?" Silver asked as the little blue Penguin, jumped off of Silver's shoulder and wobbled over to me, I smiled and picked him up.

"It would help he was here for the battle!" I agreed and we got ready for Roark. He seemed as ready as he can be. I nodded and got ready Piplup jumped out of my arms and onto the field. As the others went to the stands and watched. Roark sent out Geodude and grinned.

"Alright Dawn you can have the first move." He said, I nodded and looked at Piplup.

"Piplup use Bubble!" I ordered, Piplup sent out a powerful bubble attack to Geodude.

"Geodude use Hidden Power." Roark ordered, but Piplup's bubbles hit first and caused a lot of damage but not enough to faint it.

"Bubble again Piplup!" I ordered and mentally cheered as Geodude went down. Roark returned it and sent out Onix. Piplup looked a little scared as he looked up at the giant snake, and I am kind of nervous with this battle as well.

I know Piplup has an advantage but will he be able to knock that Onix out? Paul's Chimchar was able to right? So Piplup should be able to!

"Onix use Stealth Rock!" Roark ordered, if I remember Stealth Rock would hurt the next Pokemon I send out, so I have to be careful. "Now Onix use Double-Edge" he added.

"Piplup dodge it and use Bubble!" I ordered; Piplup dodged Onix's head as he came in to use the attack on Piplup but he succeeded to dodge and land a powerful Bubble on Onix taking it out after a few hits. Roark returned it and then sent out Cranidos.

So far Piplup did great! But he was looking tired and I'm worried yeah Dark type moves would held as well but I'm not sure if Shinx would be able to help much as well as Starly, her moves won't work on him at all.

"Piplup, how are you holding up buddy?" I asked he nodded and stood with Pride; I smiled and gave an order. Roark did as well, Cranidos used a Headbutt while Piplup used Pound, and I don't want him to waist all of his PP on that one moves, "Growl Piplup." Piplup chirped, I glanced over at the stands, Lyra was cheering me on with Pichu and Pikachu, and it was cute!

Sneasel looked like he wanted to cheer but stayed by Silver's side. Paul sat with his arms crossed watching the field, he was starting at the battle and now I was starting to feel nerves as he watched, Ash was cheering while Brock was quiet… I think he was watching I can never tell with his eyes closed like that!

"Cranidos use Focus Energy!" I ordered another Bubble then had him use Pound again I need to make sure Focus Energy doesn't happen of it will land a critical hit.

"Alright Piplup Peck!" I ordered, Piplup stored up energy in his beak before he attacked, I know it won't do much but it helps, and with the energy he puts into it I'm sure it will help more!

Roark seemed shocked by the power Piplup used in his beak and so did the guys, I glanced over at them and held back a giggle from their faces; their mouths were slightly opened and held a dumb look. I turned back to the field and ordered a Bubble again.

After a few more moves Cranidos fainted Piplup passed out not to long after Cranidos and I ran over to pick him up. "Piplup that was so amazing! I can't believe you were able to take them out! Oh we should get you to the Pokemon center ASAP!" I told him hugging him tight.

"Dane that was so cool!" I let out a yelp as Lyra tackled me with a hug,

I glared at her, "my name is Dawn! Not Dawn come on Lyra!" I groaned at my friend as she laughed and rubbed Piplup's head. Derya came out of her Pokeball and patted Piplup's head. We watched as she petted Piplup's head while he slept.

Lyra and I shared a glance and smirked at each other. Silver and Paul were talking and ignored us, I wanted to know what they were talking about! So after I got my first badge we headed over to the two, Ash and Roark were talking now while Brock was standing next to him with a smile on his face.

We sat next to the boys and waited for them to finish talking, I'm pretty sure it was about a battle of their own sooner or later when their Pokemon are higher leveled, I couldn't wait to see that. "Come on Silver; let's go Piplup needs to go to the center so Derya can nurse him back to health." Lyra giggled and Derya simply blushed and hid behind Lyra's legs.

Silver simply raised a brow at Lyra then looked down at Derya and shook his head, Paul smirked and got up putting his hands in his pocket and left, Lyra picked up Derya and followed after with Silver and I. Piplup was snoring in my arms and I couldn't help but giggle, Sneasel looked like he was going to fall asleep any second and fall off of Silver's shoulders, I held back a giggle and walked a head.

Lyra was thinking about something and her Meganium nudged her Lyra smiled and rubbed her head. "So I was thinking, if we can get to Roark early tomorrow we can both battle him, before the day is over and set off for the next town the next morning." She said looking back at Silver, he didn't seem to care much so he just shrugged and just walked.

"Thinking about Team Rocket?" she asked, he looked at Lyra and nodded.

"They seem so lame… why would they be a part of Team Rocket? I battled stronger than the both of them together." He replied as he we walked.

I looked up at him, "You battled stronger Team Rocket members… its funny, I never heard of Team rocket until those guys came and tried to kidnap our Pokemon." I said holding Piplup closer. Silver nodded and rubbed Sneasel's head.

"I understand, it's strange for another regions crime gang to be here but we will get to the bottom of this, or maybe even the police will." Silver said without really caring, Lyra nodded and walked backwards.

"Yeah, and if there are more members Meganium and I will take them out! We don't make you worry about them!" Silver grunted and his Feraligatr came out and walked next to him, the towns people watched as both of the large Pokemon from a different region walked next to their trainers… but not as much as they watched them along with the red head.

Silver felt them staring and glared at all of them.

"I hate when people stare at me!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well how did you like it? Was it good bad? most likely bad huh? Sorry I took like week to write this! I will try better, but with the time I spend with my Boyfriend and I can't stay up late anymore because of school, but the next update for Oblivia Vacation it will take a while, before I post them i want to have it all the way done so that will take a while. sorry.<span>_**

_**Had to add Team Rocket? How long to you think it will take for Dawn to find out Silver's secret? Does anyone know why Dawn was feeling that way during Paul's battle and how come he didn't say no to her? If you have read Night world you will know where i am getting at with this. Diamond and Pearl know about Platinum's name but how when her body guards are stalking Dawn and the gang? Paul is going to be kinder in this but he will still be Paul just not say mean things to Dawn... only Ash so thats why he might seem OOC.  
><strong>_

_**How do you like Silver? he's taking over Brock's place with the Knowledge and cooking? If you say the DP series who will bond with the lake gurdians? I want to hear what you have to say. Well until then, ttyl!**_

_**~ninetailsgirl94  
><strong>_


	6. Galactic battle welcome to Flaroma Town

**_Hey, I'm REALLY Sorry about the long update, I've been reading to much and not writing, I'm also playing to much Video games XD Who's not really? Also, I'm currently working on two other stories with my friend AshesandFire both Pokemon and about Vampires! You should check them out if you haven't already. But I just wanted to say sorry. Thank you PerkyPearlyPanini and Starfire1407 for leaving comments on Chapter three!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or Pokemon period.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Alright Derya use one more Bubble to finish it off!" Lyra ordered; Derya got ready to use a powerful Bubble while Cranidos used Flamethrower, and Like Lyra said the Bubble finished Cranidos out. Lyra cheered and picked her up. During this battle Lyra used Pichu and Derya. Her Kricketot had a disadvantage to Rock types so she didn't bother use it.<p>

We waited in the center for Silver's battle since Roark had to heal his Pokemon, Ash and Brock were with us and they were excited to watch Silver battle "so Silver, do you know what Pokemon you are going to use?" Brock asked, Silver looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"I'm going to use Turtwig, Shinx, and Sneasel." He replied and took a sip of his tea, I don't how we managed to get Paul to stay but I guess Ash wanted him to stay and see his battle since he missed Paul's. He wasn't too happy about it either but he did seem to like the idea of seeing Silver battle.

"Lyra you have one strong Pichu, I didn't know they could learn Volt Tackle," Brock said as he rubbed Pichu's head.

"Thank you Brock, she is a strong Pichu but the only strong move she knows is Volt Tackle and all the rest are just cute moves." Lyra replied as she pulled Pichu to her and snuggles her.

"So do you want her to evolve? I'm sure she could learn more moves if she evolves." Brock asked, Lyra shook her head and Silver explained why she can't evolve.

"Time travel too much? Is that possible?" Ash asked with a frown. Lyra nodded with a smile.

"Yes with the power of Celebi," Paul and I almost spat our drinks out and looked at her; I didn't know she knew Celebi! Do you know how awesome it is to know a Celebi? I want to meet a Celebi!

Sadly I wasn't going to meet it anytime soon, since it was time for Silver's battle. "Roark I'm ready for the battle." Silver said. Roark agreed and got ready on his side as did Silver.

Roark sent out Onix first this time, Silver messed around with his Pokeballs on his belt before he sent out Sneasel, and Ian started the battle giving Silver the first move.

"Sneasel use Ice Punch," he ordered, Sneasel's fists became surrounded in an ice aura and it punched Onix. Onix roared its name as it fell back; it managed to get up and roared at Sneasel.

He didn't seem to be intimated by it though as he got ready for another order from Silver. "Onix use Slam!" Roark ordered, Silver grinned and waited.

"Dodge it and use Rock Smash" Silver ordered, I was amazed with how fast Sneasel was, he easily dodged the attack by jumping up and cupped his hands together and slammed them both on Onix's head knocking it out.

Roark returned Onix and looked over at Silver; "you have one strong Sneasel there." Silver smirked.

"Thanks, he tries his best." Silver replied Roark then Sent out Geodude as Silver returned Sneasel and sent out Shinx. Roark seemed confused but remembered his battle with Paul and grinned.

"Alright Geodude use Hidden Power," Roark ordered.

"Dodge and use Bite," Silver replied. Shinx jumped out of the way and then attacked Geodude with a bite on its arm, he tried to shake it off but he kept his grip.

"Use Seismic Toss!" Silver quickly told Shinx to get away but Geodude had a grip on him and floated up into the air and simply fell adding a spin holding onto Shinx and threw Shinx into the ground before they both hit it.

Shinx wasn't able to battle anymore so Silver returned it, he glanced at Lyra who was giving him a look, and he looked away and sent out Turtwig.

"Alright Turtwig use Razor Leaf" Silver ordered not even giving Roark time to get ready the attack.

"Geodude use Roll out" Roark ordered, he started off with a fast past but the Razor Leaf slowed him down to the point where the attack wasn't able to hit Turtwig.

"Alright Turtwig use Absorb" Turtwig did as told and drained energy from Geodude and then he had him use another Razor Leaf that did a lot of damage and knocked Geodude out.

"Alright Silver are you ready for my last Pokemon?" Roark asked with a smirk, Silver nodded and waited, "alright Rampardos let's go!" Silver looked taken back as a giant Dino took the field, Lyra broke out her Pokedex and looked at his Info.

"_Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit."_

"Wow, this will be fun," Silver said with a smirk forming on his face that made Lyra blush a bright shade of red, I nudged her and she hid it by slapping her cheeks and looked away from me.

"Alright Rampardos use Zen Headbutt," Roark ordered.

"Dodge Turtwig and use Razor Leaf!" Silver Turtwig managed to dodge but just barley and then used Razor Leaf.

"Flamethrower!" Roark ordered right as the Razor Leafs were going to attack it, the Flamethrower burned the leaves and landed on Turtwig, it did a lot of damage and knocked Turtwig out.

Silver returned him and glared at Rampardos. "Looks like we are both down to our last Pokemon now." Silver nodded and sent Sneasel back out, he looked around thinking the battle was over but saw Rampardos and got ready for a fight.

"Sneasel this is all you now," Silver informed him. Sneasel nodded and raised his claws ready to fight. "Use Blizzard" Sneasel waved his arms and a power icy wind appeared and hit Rampardos freezing it. "Rock Smash!"

Sneasel repeated its action from when he battled Onix and smashed his hands on Rampasdos's head, it still didn't take it out but he didn't look as strong as before. The Rock Smash helped a lot.

"Alright Rampardos use Head smash!" Silver quickly had Sneasel use Icy Wind on the ground to make it hard for Rampardos to attack; it slipped around and messed the attack up.

"Now use thief" Silver grinned as Sneasel used Roark's own Head Smash against him. It didn't do that much on him but it helped as well.

"Not bad I didn't think he knew that attack." Roark complimented Silver and Sneasel.

"Again thanks, we have been training since we were young, Finish it with another Rock Smash!" Silver ordered and Sneasel took Rampardos out. Ian declared Silver the Winner, Sneasel ran over to Silver and smiled up at him.

Silver rubbed his head and accepted the badge from Roark as he handed it to him. Lyra ran over and attacked him with a hug making the both of them turn red; I found something to mess with Lyra about now, "That is one strong Sneasel." Paul said from where he was I agreed and went to join my friends, Lyra still had her arms around Silver and he was still blushing, I believe his face was starting to turn the same color as his hair but he tried to hide it.

I cleared my thought and Lyra quickly let go. Roark grinned as he handed Silver the badge, he bowed and we left, "Sorry Ash, we aren't going to stay and watch you battle." Silver said getting over his blush, Ash pouted and asked why not.

"Because Mr. Grumpy pants, here doesn't like staying in a place longer then to days!" Lyra giggled as she we walked to the center, Silver glanced at Paul and chuckled.

"Haha sucks for you eh Paul?" Silver grinned when Paul glared at him.

"I don't have time to stay here and watch a battle, I need to train and get to the next town myself." Paul mumbled, Silver grinned even more and I poked Paul's side. "What?" he growled looking at me with a glare.

"Well… if you need to go to the next town why don't you just go? No one is stopping you and I'm sure Ash won't care." I said looking away, his glare. He stopped and sent the glare to Ash.

"Why do I have to stay? I don't even know you," Ash shrugged and Brock just laughed.

"I have an Idea, if you guys stay then I will make you all a nice dinner." Brock said as a bribe, I laughed and Lyra said.

"That's alright Brock, Silver is al-" she didn't get to finish what she was going to say because Silver covered her mouth and pulled the both of us along ignoring the Center.

Lyra was going to say something but he growled, she giggled and waved to the guys, "Bye see you whenever!" She called as we left the town.

"We have to head all the way back to Jubilife just to go north to Floaroma Town where there should be a Contest." Lyra informed as she looked at her Poketch. We nodded and glanced to Silver, he didn't take his Pokemon to the center and it's about a day trip to Jubilife City.

"Don't worry a good rest and some Potions and they will be fine," Silver said not looking at any of us but I guess he knew we were watching him.

We set up camp again where we did the last time with Lyra and me sharing a tent and Silver staying out. We had dinner and again while Silver was cooking we were getting water so he didn't see us watch him cook, I glanced over at Lyra and whispered, "Do you feel like someone is still watching us? I can't shake the feeling." I said and glanced around, she nodded and we walked back to Silver.

He was looking around with a bored look on his face and watching his Pokemon eat, I noticed that Sneasel was holding an Item, Lyra went over and looked. "Hey is that a Razor Claw?" Lyra asked. He nodded and grinned.

"I had it from Johto and I gave it to him." he seemed proud and waited for nightfall to train with Sneasel. He was pumped about it but he waited to train like Silver said,

We ate in silence until I broke it by asking, "So why did your parents name you Silver?" I asked, he looked up at me with a piece of bread in his mouth, it was too cute and Lyra was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"Why did your parents name your Brother Diamond?" he shot back, I placed a finger to my chin and made a thinking face.

"Well his eyes are blue but they are diamond blue," I replied, I never fully understood why mom and dad had named Diamond that but dad told me it was a good name for him.

"There you go; I was named after my eye color." He replied and ate his food.

"Are there any others who have their eye colors as their names? I never understood why Pearl was named Pearl when his eye color is Orange." I replied leaning back in my seat. He shrugged and Lyra stepped in.

"Well Pearls can be Orange!" I nodded and looked down at the Pokemon, Piplup was acting tough and trying to Impress Derya, Lyra and Silver looked and Lyra giggled while Silver rolled his eyes.

"Well besides me there are nine, but with your brother and his friends that makes thirteen of us with colors as names." Silver said with a shrug "it's weird to be names after a color, people would think my name would be red for my hair...idiots." He growled and went to clean his bowl, Lyra just laughed. She was a giggler that's for sure, I don't think I have seen frown a real frown.

We will be awesome friends, "so going to enter the contest?" she asked, I nodded and gave her a wink as I picked out who I was going to use. I could try a mix with Shinx being my Appeal Pokemon and then go for Starly to battle or Piplup battle, I'm not sure who I want to use.

"Chipa," we froze at the sound of a new voice. Silver came back and gave us funny looks, "Chipa, Chipa!" He looked around this time and glared at us.

"Alright enough with the chirping you two." We held our arms up in defense and looked around. My eyes lit up as I say a fluffy blue and white tail, it was a Pachirisu!

"No way it's a Pachirisu!" I said and shot up from me seat and called for Piplup, he was by my side and ready.

"_Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses." _

Lyra's eyes lit up and she giggled, "It's so cute, Dane if you can't catch it I am!" Lyra said looking at me with a grin, I nodded and looked at Piplup.

"Alright use Peck," I ordered, Piplup attacked only for Pachirisu to dodge.

Silver whistled, "That thing is fast." Lyra nodded and I had Piplup use Bubble, It landed only for it to not only use Discharge on Piplup but on me as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could, when it stopped I fell over with the smell of burnt flesh coming from me, and then my hair went straight up which made me scream again and told Silver not to look.

He seemed confused but at least Lyra got it and made Silver turn around while I fixed my hair, Pachirisu was laughing at me, I glared at it and sent out Shinx, and he can absorb its electric attacks and use it against it!

All the attacks I used Pachirisu managed to dodge and I growled getting hit by another discharge. Silver gave me a hand in catching it since it was too fast for my Pokemon. I thanked him and threw a Pokeball, It shook three times and stopped, I cheered and thanked Silver by giving him a hug, I couldn't see his face but he just stood there.

I let go and say that Lyra was glaring at us, Silver was looking away with a small blush, I guess he wasn't used to being hugged by a girl. He cleared his throat and looked at the Pokeball. I smiled and let Pachirisu out.

It looked around before it just ran off all around us, I watched it and got dizzy and fell over, Piplup and Shinx helped catch me along with Meganium, Silver and Lyra laughed and then they got dizzy themselves as Pachirisu ran by them.

"Pachirisu calm down!" I said and picked it up, it looked at me and tilted its head and let out a discharge. "AHHH!" I dropped it and fell down again cooked, I sat up and quickly fixed my hair and watched as it ran around.

"It likes to fry you." Silver said and laughed as we watched, Pachirisu play, I let out a sign and returned it.

Silver couldn't stop chuckling which kind of scared me and Lyra, we watched him and he quickly regained himself, and something went off, Lyra cheeked her Pokegear and smiled.

"Hey mom how is it going? Are our Pokemon being good?" She asked, Silver was next to her trying to listen in. "Oh, Ethan was surprised when he came home and found Silver's Pokemon there, hehe did he expect for Silver to just jump out with a knife and try to kill him?" Lyra laughed.

Piplup walked over to me and tilted his head as he watched Lyra, Silver made an annoyed face as Lyra made fun of him, she smiled and looked up at him, "my mom says hi Silver and that your Pokemon are alright, and that she wants to know what you want for your birthday…hey mom u know his birthday isn't anytime soon right?"

Silver walked away but gave me a look that said "don't even ask" I nodded and went into my tent as Silver went to train with his Pokemon.

Lyra joined once I was done changing into my pajamas and changed into hers, we then started to chat and laughed at random stuff. "So you have an older brother?" I asked, she nodded and looked up at the tent.

"Yes, he's a year older and a breeder." Lyra replied as we talked a while longer until we finally fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Silver screamed from outside the tent, we jumped up and let out a yelp. I looked over at Lyra only to find that she fell back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Fixed my hair then changed clothes.

"Good morning Silver, glad to see you're up bright and early." I replied and sat down; he grunted and simply ate his food. His Pokemon sat beside him eating their food and minding their own business. "Alright come on out everyone!" I said throwing my Pokeballs into the air and letting all of them come out.

"Chipa!" oh no I forgot about Pachirisu, she just went running around everywhere and didn't stop running!

"She's hyper and it's only six." Silver replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wait when did we get coff-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he covered my mouth and held a finger to his lips making a silence motion.

"Don't say it or Lyra will drink all of It." he replied, I nodded and made myself a cup and took a sip with a smile on my face.

"Mmm even the Cof… well Silver you're a great cook!" I exclaimed, he looked away and finished his breakfast.

"Weavile," I looked over and smiled. His Sneasel evolved, and so did his Murkrow and his Turtwig.

"Wow Silver you managed to already evolve your Sneasel, Murkrow AND your Turtwig!" I exclaimed and waved my arms; he rolled his eyes and patted Weavile's head.

"Alright guys who's hungry?" I asked my Pokemon Shinx and Piplup cheered, Starly let out a yawn and Pachirisu was… out of sight! "Pachirisu…?" I asked looking around for her. Silver kept a blank face as he looked off into space.

"Chipa," I looked up from where I was and followed the voice, there was Pachirisu was asleep lying down in a ball asleep. Her tail was her fluffy pillow. I smiled and went to pick her up. I gently picked her up… only to get shocked.

"AHHHH!" Starly's flew away as I screamed and fell onto the ground, Silver and Lyra came running up then as I was laying down on the ground and Pachirisu running to a tree. I jumped up and glared at her.

"Pachirisu stop shocking me!" I screamed and ran after her, she was here… there and then she decided to hide in Lyra's hat and shocking her when she went to put her head. Silver grinned and acted like he wasn't when Lyra glared at him.

"Don't worry Dane you will be able to get a hold of Pachirisu sooner or later… but why do you have Pachirisu if you have Shinx and he's already an electric Pokemon." Lyra asked after she was done getting ready and combing her hair into her normal pig tails.

"Well I can send Pachirisu home and switch out between the two for when its battles, or Contests!" I smiled and skipped along, all my Pokemon were in their Pokeballs and once we got to Jubilife I'm going to the Pokemon center and having mom take good care of Pachirisu.

After Lyra and her Pokemon ate we set off for the City, Lyra battles some Pokemon and then skipped on with us, Silver and I did the same and made it to the city, I completely ditched them and ditched them running to the center and called mom. She agreed to watch Pachirisu and switch when I needed her.

"Well my Pokemon are done healing so I got to go mom, call you later." I said and hung up, I went to get my Pokemon and we headed out, we walked to the other excite of Jubilife City and stopped when we saw Professor Rowan and Barry, standing there with two people wearing weird uniforms and the same hair color and style.

"Is it me or do you see those weird people?" I asked pointing to them, Silver and Lyra nodded and we walked over.

"Now, now, now, now, now! Professor Rowan, you must comply, Hand over all your research findings. For free, naturally." One of the men said. "Failure to comply will result in a painful time for your assistant." He added referring to Barry!

"Huh? Oh Dawn, Silver, Lyra, well? How is the Pokédex progressing? Hmm! That's Oreburgh's Gym Badge, I see. But hadn't I given you your first Pokémon only recently...? Perhaps being a Trainer is like second nature to you." Professor Rowan said as he walked over and looked at our Pokemon, he smiled and when we put or badges back.

"Oh, Professor of Pokemon, must you be so difficulty? We are speaking to you on business. Because this is work for us. What we're saying is—we demand you comply with our demands." The other man said.

"Quiet, you lot! Why must you be such a nuisance? Let me list some lessons you still need to learn. #1: Don't loiter about for no good reason. #2: Don't interrupt others while they are attempting to converse. #3: If you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating. #4: Don't think you've grown strong just because you're in a group. #5: What is with those outlandish outfits you have on? My goodness... You call yourselves adults? You kids don't grow up to be like these sorry specimens." The professor said the last part to us.

"Eeeeeh! You had to make this personal! You have forced our hand into making a show of force! We will make you regret insulting Team Galactic!" The first grunt said in anger.

"You kids, give these thugs a lesson in civility, please." Professor Rowan said, we nodded and Silver and Barry took the stand for us. Lyra and I watched on the side lines and cheered for them.

Barry sent out his Chimchar while Silver let out his Grotle while the grunts let out a Stunky and a Glameow, Lyra looked at Stunky's Data and made a "ewe" face and we cheered for the boys. They easily took the Stunky and Glameow out with their Pokemon.

"You leave us no option, we will retreat for now. We shall do so because Team Galactic is benevolent to all." And with that they ran off, Silver rolled his eyes and returned Grotle.

"That lot... They called themselves Team Galactic. When Pokémon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy... However, I believe that it's a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be studying that power's potential. They want to know if it can be used as energy for something..."

"Hey Dawn, did you know? The professor studies the evolution of Pokemon, too. According to his research, 90% of all Pokemon are somehow tied to evolution. Well, maybe that's the reason those people tried to take the professor's research data by force. They are really unforgivable!"

"It's all over, so you can relax now. Still, thanks to you two, nothing came of that situation. I appreciate that. Incidentally, Silver. Kudos to you for your battling skill. It got me thinking. Why don't you collect all the Gym Badges of Sinnoh? Doing so, you will be sure to encounter lots of Pokémon. That, of course, means your Pokédex pages will continuously fill up. In other words, it will be of great help to my research. That said; I've given you your first Pokémon and Pokédex as yours to keep. You're free to do with them as you wish. Take care now." Rowan said.

With that Barry waved and took off running to the next town, while Professor Rowan left to go back to his lab. We were about to leave when this random person came up, he complimented Silver on his battle and handed him a case. He explained what it was then left. Silver stared down at the case and made a face before handing it to Lyra.

She looked at it and held in a laugh, Silver was given a PINK heart shaped fashion case. "Let's not speak of this or you're not eating for a week." Silver said in a hiss, we nodded and followed him to the next town where my next Contest is going to be. I smiled and thought about which Pokemon to use for it.

We took a small break for Lunch, and training, Lyra and I had a battle, I used Piplup while she used Derya, this will be interesting to see who will win and if Derya uses her girly charm on Piplup or not… I sure hope not… but guess wha? She sure did! I had ordered a Bubble and what do I get? Piplup drooling because Lyra had told Derya to make different poses to district Piplup. At the same time Lyra was doing the same poses and ended up Districting Silver from cooking, I made a note to mess with him for that.

But for now I have a Piplup to yell at, "PIPLUP DON'T JUST STAND THERE DROOLING USE PECK!" I shouted, Piplup snapped out of it and quickly used Peck on Derya.

"Dodge Derya and use your own Peck!" Lyra said with a smirk, Derya jumped out of the way and used a powerful looking peck on Piplup sending him flying to the ground; they used a bubble and ended up knocking Piplup out.

"Sorry Dane, it seems Piplup wasn't ready for Derya." Lyra giggled as she picked Derya up. I did the same with Piplup and let out a sign.

"It's okay Piplup, we will win next time!" I said with a smile, Piplup nodded and we went to eat. Silver had made a soup and a few sandwiches and the simply Pokemon food for the Pokemon.

"So Silver, did you like my poses?" Lyra said leaning over and whispering it in his ear making the blood rush to his face; I held in a giggle and looked away when Silver sent me a glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about marshmallow head." He replied and finished his food getting up and went to train himself.

Lyra and I let out a few giggled and finished out food and then got up, we put our stuff away and went to find him, he was in a battle with a random trainer, and we rolled out eyes and waited. When he won he accepted the money and we went into the next town.

"Oh wow, it's full of…. Flowers…" Silver said in an annoyed tone we nodded and I went to sign up for the contest, once I did I met back up with Lyra and Silver to find that they were fighting about something.

"No we cannot leave this peaceful little town! We have to stay and let Dawn win her contest!" Lyra shouted, Silver rolled his eyes and motioned around the place.

"It's full of flowers, something I do NOT deal with, if you don't mind I'll meet you in the NEXT town." He said and took off.

"Um I wouldn't go if I were you!" I said looking at the map, he stopped and sent me a glare.

"Why not?" Silver asked through clutched teeth.

"Well… the route we have to take we have to go through a forest and it's an extremely dark, and hard to get through." I replied. He let out a moan and sent both me and Lyra a glare.

"You better win this damn contest." He said I giggled and went to train some more after I get Piplup healed that is!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Well what did you guys think? The Galactic and Rowan speech was from the game! So don't flame me I do not own any of that! I simply out Silver, Lyra and Dawn for the players name and I didn't use Lucias because well Barry wasn't in the last chapter,<span>_**

**_Please R&R_**


	7. Goodbye

**_Sorry to everyone. I will NOT I repeat NOT be posting any new chapters ANY time soon... The main reason why I was writing because I actually just wrote it because my ex-Boyfriend told me to, because I loved reading so much. But he was also the reason why I even wrote the romance stuff... because i had Romance in my live... For now until I feel like I can fully right without burst out into fits of tears this is Goodbye. Please don't be mad if I don't update anything._**

**_Goodbye Fanfiction,net  
><em>**


End file.
